All or Nothing
by Elfique
Summary: Sarah Williams had always known half-measures weren't that satisfying. But life and worlds in half measures is hard ...even crazy. Elsewhere a Goblin King finds revenge isn't as easy as it would seem. M for language - at the moment...
1. Down in a Hole

_Disclaimer: __obvi__ously the Labyrinth parts/characters/creations are n__ot mine. The title of this chapter is also not mine, it belongs to Alice In Chains (if you haven't heard the song you should go listen). I usually try to be original with my titles but the song fits the situation Sarah is in and I was trying to be a bit clever as well...see if you can see why!_

* * *

Doors swung open onto a sunlit road as a young woman barged through them, a pamphlet of some kind crushed in her hand. Raking a hand through her hair the woman took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes. Taking the steps down to the street afterwards at a calmer, safer pace, the woman fished agitatedly in the pockets of her tattered jeans for something. Producing a set of car keys just in time the woman opened the door of the car she was standing next to and near enough dropped herself inside.

Flipping down the sunshield Sarah Williams eyeballed her reflection in the small mirror, eyes desperately seeking something within their own depths, seeking some sign of a truth – whatever that truth might be. Finding nothing other than the usual green shades and thick lines of black eyeliner she sighed and forcefully flipped the sunshield up again.

There should be nothing to sigh about. It was a brilliant sunny day, the green of the summer leaves was outlined so wonderfully crisply against the endless blue of the sky in the way she loved so much. She was a young woman with a supporting family, a good set of friends and currently a not half bad boyfriend. She had a talent for acting, a top rated drama school training and a job she enjoyed. Had enjoyed, before she had to stop.

Shaking her head Sarah tried to put troubled thoughts from her mind as she started the car engine. Cranking up the volume of her cassette wishing the music would just blast everything from her head, silver ringed fingers tapped out the familiar rhythm of Morbid Angel's _Where the Slime Live_ on the steering wheel as she pulled out of the parking space. If it were that simple!

Reaching her destination the pamphlet was snatched up from the passenger seat and the music abruptly cut out with the car engine. Moving from car to building Sarah gritted her teeth and proceeded to hike up the stairwell of a modest apartment block to her door.  
"Bloody stairs."  
She still hated them. Even ones that weren't upside down.

Feeling quite drained Sarah leaned thankfully upon her door as it swung inwards. Drifting towards her room through the small kitchen/living area she dropped the car keys onto an end table and shrugged off her jacket. Flopping down on to her bed Sarah rifled through her jacket pockets and produced a cigarette and lighter. Taking a slow drag and exhaling she willed herself not to cry.  
"Well I know what to blame for all this," she muttered, glaring at a small plastic and foil packet at her bedside. The anti-depressants often tired her out and peaked her emotions.  
_I shouldn't need them anyway.  
__  
Or should I?_

Those little joys had been assigned fairly early on. Living in a world where you know another exists and where no one will believe you despite all protestations took its toll. Especially when the disbelief even started to come from you.

Thinking back Sarah knew she should have been more careful, more cautious, but it had been so easy, so simple just to talk to Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus and the goblins and the Wise Man, those who did not have to try to match her imagination and scope of mind to relate with. Overhearing snatches of what seemed to be conversation when the house was quiet or when they were returning home she guessed Robert and Karen could only have been concerned.  
Talking with herself or talking to things that 'weren't there'. There was no winning either way.

Lying back and watching the smoke spiral up in elegant whirls and columns a sardonic smile spread across her face as thoughts wandered further, bringing up the past.  
"_Manifestations to cope with the stress and emotional turmoil of the disrupted and rearranging family…"  
_"Whatever."  
That was what they had been at first, at 15… then they were to cope with the strain of being away from home, stress from her acting, irregular working hours... to help a mind cope with life in general.

It would be easier to deal with if she knew it were true. Or if she knew that it wasn't.

Forcefully stubbing out the cigarette Sarah knew it wasn't true. She could see any one of those such manifestations now if she wanted. The spark of defiance flew out of her and for a moment her head dropped forlornly. But what if it was all her mind. What if they were right.  
The same old questions, the same old battles.  
Sighing, Sarah wished something could cheer her, distract her for just a while.

"The fair lady calleth? At your service!"  
And there was Didymus. Didymus. No manifestation.  
A relieved smile cracked across her face as her foxyish friend twitched about at the end of her bed, giving an extravagantly gallant bow.  
"What ails thee?" Nose wrinkling slightly he sniffed about the room, "There is no threat from beast, flood nor fire! I can be certain of that,"  
Sarah glanced from Didymus to the recently used ashtray at her bedside and suppressed a grin  
"I am in no peril Didymus, its safe,"  
"…oh."  
He paused for a moment, lowering his staff, and then sprung agilely towards her, not to be put out,  
"Thou knowest I wouldst gladly dispatch any foe of my lady's!"  
"Of course!" Sarah briefly considered sending Didymus to meet her psychiatrist. "So what knightly errands have you dashingly completed good sir? Is Ambrosius well?"  
Eye lighting up with the relish of a daring tale or two Didymus launched into a saga of epic proportions about the still ongoing attempts to rebuild the bridge over the Bog by her friends.

Listening and offering suggestions Sarah began to feel the deep worry and panic that had clawed its way inside her after leaving her treatment session earlier panic, receding. In fact, entirely absorbed in hearing about the strange and marvellous world she was so drawn to the day had slipped past her unawares and only the sound of footsteps approaching her door alerted her to the real world. She smiled at Didymus as he gave a quick nod and materialised into nothingness – it was a well practised departure by now.

"Who were you talking to?" the rich tones from the man at the door did not worry Sarah,  
"Oh, just Sir Didymus,"  
"Ahh the little knight guy!"  
Jake – the man at the door – took a few more steps into the room and gave her a considering look. She ignored it.  
"If you let people see them it'd help your case a lot more…"  
She shook her head. They had been through that one. God knows what would happen to them, to the whole of the Labyrinth if anyone should see them. If anyone else could actually see them…  
"How did you get in?"  
"You'd left your keys in the door again."  
A frown creased her brow, her words lost their vibrancy "Oh."  
Sarah watched as his figure, streaked here and there with white paint came closer towards her. Those dark eyes of his had always been accepting, never doubting or judging her, never trying to see some other explanation. It had felt good in the past few years to have an ally.  
"How did it go?"  
Without speaking and looking away out of the window Sarah grasped the pamphlet from the bed beside her and thrust it towards him, that churning feeling returning to her stomach. The oblivious, albeit naive, peace she had just felt was slipping away. There was quite a silence as he read.

'_The Willows  
…A safe and calm environment for the troubled mind…' _

"Sarah?"  
"What?!" snapping back at the worry in his voice she turned away from the window and got up, snatching the damned thing back out of his hands, "I don't need it. I'm not some sort of freak!"  
The pamphlets tightly balled up and crumpled shape flew speedily to the floor.  
It was more of a sob than a sigh that followed as Sarah fell heavily down onto her bed for the second time that day.  
He was crouching in front of her now, a hand resting gently on her knee, sections of sleek dark hair were falling out of a scruffy ponytail, catching in the hoop through his ear.  
"Your hair's coming out…" bluntly stating the obvious seemed better than saying nothing at all as she stared at him. Jake grinned at her; heartening as ever.  
"Good job I've finished rollering never ending walls with 'Clouded Pearl' for today then!" With a short tug the rest of his hair was vigorously shook free as the band slipped over his wrist, "And speaking of – what do you want to do tonight? Some band is dropping through but I've heard they're crap anyways soo I was thinking how about you, me, a couple of tins, a pizza, a movie…" It sounded a lot better than letter her mind torment itself with endless questioning,  
"Yeah, ok … thanks,"

A kiss was planted on her forehead as he straightened up, "That's the spirit! I'll go clean up and be back later on, say eightish? Just get some rest, chill out a bit till then; you'll be alright?"  
Nodding Sarah watched him go, mind still reeling with thoughts of 'The Willows', the past and the potential futures that lay before her.  
"You don't think I'm mad do you?" her sudden call, tinged with fear stopped him at the doorway.  
Somewhat awkwardly he shrugged "I'm not a doctor,"  
"I'm not asking a doctor, I'm asking you."  
Sarah watched as he paused and pushed his hair back from his face,  
"I think you're mad to follow acting when you've got so much scope and influence to make you a prize winning novelist or something," he smiled but it didn't seem right.  
"Sure you're ok?" he asked, the unusual look of deep concern that flashed across his face both worried and irritated her.  
"I'm fine," she lied stretching a smile across her lips. He nodded and with a small backward glance at her turned and left.

Get some rest. It was definitely a good idea. Pursing her lips Sarah trailed her hands over several books upon the shelf and then shook her head, moving forward to her music collection. Reading was a bit beyond her at the moment. Selecting something suitably mind numbing she stretched out on her bed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Drowsily opening her eyes Sarah looked fuzzily about, there was something wrong. Her ears felt entirely numbed, her head strangely compressed. Shaking her head slightly woke her a bit more and leaving the sleep induced stupor she rolled her eyes and removed the large headphones from her head, solving the strange ailment that had suddenly assailed her.  
S_hit!  
_Rolling over and grabbing the alarm clock at her bedside in panic to check she hadn't slept for too long Sarah noted the two hours she had left until Jake would be returning and jumped up. Heading swiftly for the phone knowing the family would be worried that she hadn't rung earlier about the appointment and simultaneously trying not to think about her earlier appointment she was just reaching to dial when the flashing of the answer phone caught her eye.

The familiar tones of Karen's voice issued from the machine and Sarah paced slightly while her stepmother dithered away inviting her to dinner at the weekend after Toby's big game and asking what she'd like or if she'd prefer ice cream or cake or even both… it was quite soothing hearing her prattle away like normal. They had been very supportive in general and the situation caused arguments sometimes but it was better to go along with it. Toby had been entirely frustrating – though he had only been a baby after all. Endlessly she had plied him with questions and tales hoping to jog some memory, leaving one part out obviously, she never mentioned that part, or _him_… but Toby, a little too young to fully understand just laughed and shook his head, _"I love your stories sis…"_. Only a baby, that's why he didn't remember.

Dropping out of her reverie Sarah focused her attention a bit more firmly on the voice of her stepmother, "…we heard from a very nice young man earlier on today – a certain Jake – why ever didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend before! A very nice young man indeed- more than welcome to come this weekend! So when did you…" as Sarah half listened to the prying, embarrassing questions about when she met Jake, what he did, where he lived, she was wondering what the hell Jake had been doing seeing her parents. Karen's voice confirmed that with a heart stopping blow: "He seemed very concerned and worried about you, you know…it's alright, he told us all about the appointment today, don't worry, its ok. Your father and I were thinking we should all sit down and have a little chat about it…we just want to make sure you're safe, it might not be as bad as you're thinking. How abou-"

With a cold sweat of horror materialising about her Sarah pressed the delete button firmly down.

Fuck. They were going to institutionalise her.

Lower lip trembling along with her shaking hands Sarah whirled about her apartment in a frenzied haze. Eyes darting too and fro, desperate to find some hold on something comforting. With breath as ragged as her heartbeat she grasped the car keys from beside the phone.

* * *

Cigarette haphazardly hanging from her mouth, Sarah swerved the car violently into a parking space. Her fingers hurt from their tight grip upon the steering wheel and she sat frozen for a moment or so. Numb. Slowly, she got out of the car, the shale and gravely surface of the car park crunching under her boots as she drifted from the vehicle, its door still hanging wide open. The earthy scent of the forest and the cool evening drew her in, too late for any dog walkers or families it was silent, serene.

Mad. Was she?  
As feet wandered on of their own accord over root and earth, the thought's she'd been thinking for the past hour or so of her pointless car drive turned themselves over yet again. So Jake had betrayed her – how could he?! So Jake was worried – so perhaps she was properly mad then. But she knew. She knew!! Or did she just know what her mind told her too. What her mind created. No. She couldn't be swayed by what she'd been told. She definitely knew. It had been real. It was real. As real as 'The Willows' was. She couldn't go. She wasn't mad. She wouldn't go.  
The worlds wouldn't merge.

A slight breeze caught her dark hair as Sarah stopped, gazing out over the treetops at the twinkling yellow lights of the houses from the ridge she stood upon.  
Even if the worlds would merge it wouldn't work.  
"_I don't know why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all, I need you…all of you."  
_Her old words whispered hauntingly around in her head.  
All of them.  
She needed them, she needed the Labyrinth, she needed everything.  
But that was beyond her now and had been since she refused an offer ten years ago, a very generous, a very dangerous offer.

There was no way of going back just as there was no way anyone would believe. Living in two halves couldn't work; all or nothing.

Peering forward Sarah took in the plummeting drop from the ridge and trembled. Hurriedly stepping back she threw her head back to try and stop the tears. The rustling of the trees in the wind mingled with her deep breaths and then she stepped forward again, foot touching nothingness, and closed her eyes against the now tilting view.  
All or nothing.

With pain shooting towards her shoulder, arm feeling like it would pop at the sockets, Sarah felt herself stop, a soft, gloved, touch around her wrist, holding her against gravity's pull. Suspended with one foot resting on the crumbling edge of the ridge Sarah's eyes flew open as she heard an all too familiar voice.  
"Drastic measures and wishing things away aren't always the best decisions – surely I'd have thought you would remember that from last time Sarah?"  
Slowly turning her head Sarah did not need to see the fluttering of a partly opened black shirt and its poets sleeves or the stony paleness of a slanted face with its lips thinned into the slightest of smirks to know her ears had not deceived her. Her shock, fear and relief alternated rapidly, jostling for dominance or confirmation of their existence.  
Eyes glinted, staring at her from the impassive statuesque face.  
"They think I'm going mad,"  
"Ah yes, life's not fair is it?" In the dim light the amused raising of a hawkish eyebrow could just be made out, "And what was that earlier? All or nothing?"  
There were implications hidden in that amused, eerily teasing voice.

With further pain to her arm Sarah found herself jerked from her state of suspension and into an equally perilous position. Unyielding arms encircled her, gripping her tightly as she was held upon the brink of the ridge, staring out into the night and the drop below.  
"What if 'all' does not need you! I gave you a chance Sarah; you were a very cruel girl…" his words hissed quietly against her ear, there was a pause and then Sarah was shown the terrifying depths of his cruelty, "Madness is a funny thing. You can be stalked, haunted, tortured and no one will believe you, no help will come…Sarah, the things I could have done…"  
As the chilling sentence hung in the air Sarah found herself and her defiance,  
"So why haven't you? Why are you here now?"  
There was no point mincing words now. Breathless in fear and shock as she was, the taunt was carried well.

Too well.

With a shriek Sarah felt herself begin to topple, his arms releasing her, the swift push sending her over. There was no pain, no nothing, just a slight slowing down. The sensation stopped.

Hesitantly opening her eyes Sarah was confronted with darkness, a very small shaft of light illuminated a tiny little spot of the dirt floor. A shaft of light that was smaller than it had been the last time…

She was in an oubliette.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a little longer than I intended it to be but things kept running away with me and I felt it was important that they were all mentioned here rather than later on. I'm not sure if the other chapters will be as long but in a way I'd like to keep some consistency!  
As for the other chapters this might be a slowly updated piece since I'll have to start really cracking down with a research paper soon so that'll have to take a bit of priority!  
Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Better the Devil

_Why hadn't he?_

_Why had he gone?_

_Why was she in the oubliette right now?_

_And why was he still looking at her through the damned crystal deciding what to do?!_

There was a tinkling sound and a small flurry of glitter as the object smashed against the opposite wall of the sparse room. Pacing the length of the bare, stony floor Jareth fought a rising urge to rip the black feathered ends of his sleeves clean off and into tiny pieces with frustration. It shouldn't be a difficult decision.

He was a proud man.  
And that pride had been wounded.

* * *

A girl stands and starts as if surprised, eyes looking down to that which is no longer there. Stones she stands upon seem familiar yet detached and the soft light glows about her, mesmerising and ethereal. A silent gasp from a mouth that is half-way to womanhood escapes her as from the shadows a darkly angelic countenance emerges; pinioned by those eyes her movement is halted.

Something makes her move, something comes to mind. Something she is searching for.

There is fear but there is also courage, admirable courage, as she faces him, this obscure adversary who had done everything she had asked to defeat her. Somewhere a clock should have struck, all came to this moment, all floated for one to grasp.

"Give me the child"

The well rehearsed words are clear and sure in this final, vital performance.

Pacing, no stalking, towards her he is speaking soft and sinister words, nothing is betrayed by his first word of warning as his threat follows it. Caught up by the haze of the situation, a challenge drifts lightly from the girl, eliciting a sudden snap in the calm demeanour of her adversary.

Anger is building as he circles about her, every word fuelled by the way she still regards him with that defiant tilt of her chin, that rejecting hint of fear. The resilient countenance of her young face wavers after his tirade and there he sees an opening, a last test and with honesty allows his fatigue to show, ever so briefly.

A confused feeling, perhaps sympathy, perhaps wariness assuages her for a moment, her eyes drawing together in concentration stare at him, trying to break through the fair visage and test the truth of his words. Her resolve hardens, the words come again, flowing steadily, building in strength as she goes on.

She moves closer and he must step away, step away before things are beyond control, beyond reason and measure. It must be on his terms!

"Stop! Wait… Look Sarah, look what I'm offering…your dreams,"

He lets the silvery words hang in the balance. For a moment she is halted, confronted by all she might desire, but the girl continues. His silky voice tries again to dissuade her, the whispering words creep about her, invade her mind and lines are sent scattering. Turning away she tries to focus, he latches upon the frustration and confusion. The crystal is raised before her again, held delicately in snow white gloves.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

If she hadn't been so desperately searching for the correct words perhaps she would have heard another level in his words, another meaning, offering more than just dreams. It was still all about winning of course, just in a different way.

That was it! The triumphant revelation shows in her face as she looks past the proffered crystal to the one who holds it, looks into that ethereal face for the last time.

"You have no power over me."

Perhaps she sees anger, perhaps she sees anguish and sorrow, perhaps she sees guilt. Who knows, for she has won and he has lost and the world is swirling about them as a clock finally chimes and the crystal vanishes.

* * *

He clenched his fists together.  
He had offered all and he wouldn't again.

To let the consequences play out, to let her suffer as he had done that was to be enough vengeance. And at that final moment he had gone to watch but…  
_Oh no! Just had to go that one extravagant step further and draw it out more…bring her here…complicate it even more… go through it all again!  
Blasted girl!  
- Woman!_  
He mentally corrected himself.

With a deft flick of his wrist a crystal seemed to roll from nowhere into the waiting gloved hand. Glaring into it at the figure scrabbling slightly in the darkness his features turned to a decided sneer. But all was not lost. The situation could work wonderfully to his advantage. A flash of white in that wicked and sharp smile reflected in the crystal before it vanished.

He would be cruel.

* * *

Night must be falling, the thin shaft of light that filtered through into the oubliette was, to Sarah's dismay, rapidly disappearing. Looking forlornly up to try and see outside from where she sat leaning against the cold stone wall Sarah wondered if it was even an oubliette at all. The gritty floor had felt real enough beneath her hands and the unpleasant musty smell definitely seemed real enough though a vast mental battle ensued: was she dead, was this just the height of insanity – a full blown fucking delusion, was she there, had he saved her, why'd he saved her? His earlier words repeated themselves chillingly in her head. As the dark gathered around her Sarah shook her head, he was real, she was there. It was hard to know whether to be pleased or not.  
Spurred into action Sarah began rummaging in the dark and levered herself slightly off the floor, fishing in her pockets she felt a smooth, cold and rewarding metallic surface in her back pocket. Holding the object up she muttered to nothing in particular  
"If I am crazy, might as well be a crazy person with a light,"

The flame from the 'Jack Daniels' zippo in her hand flared into existence and illuminated a little more of the large room than the light shaft had done, though waving it slowly from left to right in front of her Sarah could see no more than the floor stretching out in the circle of light. The zippo flicked shut again with a small 'chink' that echoed about the room as Sarah leant up against the wall again to feel through her pockets again.  
"Damn!"  
Kicking her heel against the floor in aggravation Sarah realised her cigarettes were in her jacket pocket. Her jacket pocket that was in the car.

Trying to ignore the itching feeling in her hands she scrambled to her feet and with a quick jerk the small light of the zippo was illuminating a stretch of the wall beside her. Hoping to be getting out of there as soon as possible Sarah desperately felt the wall for any crevices or hidden lines or doorways as she shuffled slowly along. A timely continuation of their 'reunion' was not an option. Grimacing as cobwebs clung over her searching hand she brushed it off against her jeans and quickened her pace a little. There must be some way out…

Just as the toe of one of her boots slid under something solid on the floor, her other foot landed neatly on top of the same flat object, further movement was in the direction of the floor, and at a rapid pace. Breath wooshed out of her mouth with the shock and speed of the fall, her hands slamming painfully against the hard floor and teeth clacking together was not nearly as bad as the zippo flying out of her grasp. Eyes darting around the dark room in sudden fear, away from the safety of the wall and without the aid of the light panic assailed her. Her hands swept about the dust and dirt on the floor in front of her and crawling to her knees Sarah was filled with irrational fear. Fingers reaching and arms stretching to their limits in front of her she prayed this was none of his doing.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
Her mutterings sounded in time with her flurrying heartbeat but just then…her fist closed soundly around the lighter.

The small flame lit up the room again. Scrambling back to the safety of the wall with wide eyes, Sarah calmed her heavy breathing. A slight peal of ironic laughter escaped her as she tilted her head back against the cool stone.  
"Idiot!"  
Looking down again she saw, with a victorious grin, what had tripped her: the outline of a few planks of battered wood fitted together…a few battered planks in a door-like shape.  
Jumping to her feet, Sarah pulled the door up with one hand and maneuvering it with her free hand and legs she propped it up against the wall, just as her friend had done many years before. Grasping the small handle and turning it Sarah prepared herself for the cool waft of fresh air.

It didn't come. The door pulled easily away from the wall and then clattered to the floor again as she dropped it. Hoggle had obviously used some sort of magic. Groaning in frustration Sarah trampled the door firmly into the floor as she walked over it and continued her search of the room with a little more speed.

Nothing. Her hand now trailed half-heartedly along the walls; having passed the useless 'door' lying on the floor a second time Sarah had near enough given up trying to find an exit. And now the flame from her zippo was spluttering out. Staring at it she willed it with all her might not to go out. It went out. And with a cry of anger it went flying across the room into the darkness.

Dropping down against the wall again and stretching her legs out before her Sarah massaged her temples. There was nothing to do but wait. And try not to think about what she might be waiting for.

Leaning back she let a faint breeze drift across her face and bare arms, it was quite soothing. With a start she sat up. If there was a breeze there must be a way out!  
And then she heard the noise, a faint crumbling of the dirt underfoot. Had it just been her getting up? Straining her ears Sarah listened again… there it was, a faint sound of footsteps  
"Hello?" her apprehensive voice echoed about the room. The footsteps halted.  
"Hoggle?! Hello?"  
Fuelled with a sense of hope Sarah half ran alongside the wall, one hand held searchingly out in front of her. Suddenly that searching hand came into contact with something a lot taller than Hoggle. Something quite soft and silky feeling. Something rather solid and human-like.

There was a small metallic bouncing sound as something hit the floor and rolled away. From where it stopped the crystal - for that was what had been dropped – flickered briefly into light. It's soft glow cast stark shadows across the angular face that she stood, unnervingly nose to nose with. Drawing her hand away from his chest as if burnt Sarah took a swift step or two backward.  
"Why have you put me here?"  
Hands on hips she demanded an answer of his still figure, the blackness of his clothes blending sinisterly with the shadows.  
"What better place to put you?"  
"Why did you save me?"  
"Oh believe me, I haven't saved you…" of course the sinister reply did not deter her, the casual indifference only served to fuel her sudden anger further.  
"Why have you brought me here? What have you done?! What will my family think?!"  
"That you're dead of course."

Eyes widening and mouth gaping slightly Sarah stood in complete shock.  
"You bastard!" she gasped, her mouth dry, "How could you?!"  
"How could I?" Sarah knew the deep offence in his voice was false but had no chance to argue as he continued, "You were the one who stepped so willingly off the cliff! I wouldn't have thought it would be worth getting so upset with me when you were abandoning them all so easily…"  
The words sank in slowly. Clasping a hand to her mouth in horror Sarah fought off a wave of nausea. He was right. She would have left them all. If she wasn't in the Labyrinth now then she truly would be dead. Dead and lost to all those who had cared about her. All those who had only tried to help her. And she was the one to blame.

Wiping her hair back off her face and raising her eyes Sarah saw his smile. The Goblin King was relentless:  
"Doesn't Toby have a big game this weekend? Such a shame his big sister won't be there to see it…"  
"Oh god…" voice weak and small Sarah stared up in guilt ridden agony at the ceiling.  
"Look Sarah," as much as she wanted to Sarah couldn't ignore the commanding tones.  
Held out before her was a crystal, a happy family scene playing out inside it.  
_A young blonde haired boy excitedly waves around his baseball mitt ignoring the plate of food being set down in front of him. A father, her father, returns Toby's young wide smile though there is a strained look on his face and he rubs his brow with a worried frown as Karen sets his own plate down, giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Something distracts her and Sarah watches as she hurriedly goes to the phone at the wall, a look of relief on her face. The look slowly fades, both hands grip the receiver tightly as she listens.  
_Sarah wanted to cry, the tears were starting to gather in her eyes as the scene thankfully began to change. She couldn't tear her eyes away.  
_A man's face creases in confusion, the door of her apartment is wide open behind him as he stares around her living room searching for a clue. He rifles through papers and unopened mail on the countertop but there's no note for him…  
_"Oh Jake…" Sarah's voice cracked slightly.

In a flash the crystal was gone.  
"Love him did you? Did you really when you so easily decided to take that little walk off the cliff and left him to deal with the pieces of a few years he'd devoted to one single purpose…that is if he did love you…unrequited love; terrible thing."  
The words, truth and deception, twisted and merged around in her mind, Jareth's airy blithe attitude was worse to hear than anger or roughness.  
"And what about that happy little family of yours…"  
"Shut up!!" Sarah's cry was hoarse as she turned away and frantically began pacing back and forth, "_What have I done?_"

As she heard Jareth approaching Sarah was forced to peer out from behind hands she had pressed to her face.  
"If its all too much Sarah," sliding from beneath the long feathered ends of his sleeves a short, thin blade glinted in the low light, offered hilt first towards her, "you know what to do by now."  
There was a split-second pause as Sarah slowly regarded the object before her and as Jareth watched with cool composure.  
Hand darting out and grasping the dagger Sarah wildly drew it back, brandishing it in front of her taunting nemesis. He was unconcerned and shook his head condescendingly as Sarah stood as if frozen on the spot, dagger still pointed towards him with shaking hands,  
"Don't even think it."  
With a sob Sarah let the dagger fall from her hands and let her arms hang uselessly by her sides. He laughed.  
"I'll leave you to mull it over then."  
With an elegant swirl of dark sleeves The Goblin King was gone and Sarah was left again in the darkness.

Dropping abruptly to the floor Sarah drew her knees up to her chest and cradled her head in her hands. She'd left them. What would be happening now? Had they found her abandoned car? Called the cops? Taking a shuddering breath Sarah prayed they would be ok, prayed they would not blame themselves.

"_All or nothing"_

Her self-imposed ultimatum came painfully to mind and with it an uneasy thought  
'Which have I got?'

* * *

**A/N:** some thank you's!  
1) To the aptly named AmericanWoman for pointing out Sarah's Englishness and priceless advice on Americanising her!  
2) To all who have reviewed/who are watching so far - I hope I don't disappoint!  
3) To anyone who's Labyrinth work I've read (if I've read I'll have reviewed so you know who you are!) you've all been hugely inspiring and educational!


	3. Repeat Performances

The harsh and unknown screeches of foreign birds and the light beginning to filter back into the oubliette heralded the dawn. Sarah sat where she had sat all night. Blearily she looked up to the small hole that let the light filter in above her and wiped over-dry eyes that were beginning to itch. There could be no more tears.  
_At least there shouldn't be any left it me.  
_Bleakness had replaced her initial shock and horror. She could almost hear his satisfied laughter; she had been a cruel girl, and she still was. If she had felt betrayed then how must they feel?  
The people who loved her. Shaking her head she whispered to herself and the empty room.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

A quiet yet ear jarring sound broke Sarah from her agony, it was a ghostly faint wail, an eerie scream, the sort of sound you'd expect small bugs to make as a large booted foot loomed over them. And then with a small 'splat' the fairy hit the floor in front of her. Sarah jumped at the sudden movement and grimaced slightly – more at the sight of the tiny body and golden liquid surrounding it rather than sympathising with the creature – she remembered the nasty little bites well. There was a triumphant shout from above and a shuffling sound continued, a sound that Sarah had not heard earlier on. Heart leaping within her Sarah scrambled to her feet and standing below the small hole in the ceiling above her she strained her ears to catch another familiar sound.

A little squirting sound, more shuffles, some incoherent grumbling… it had to be!  
"Hoggle!" she cried out, unable to contain herself.  
"Uh?!" the surprised exclamation drifted down to her, a little sigh of relief escaped Sarah's lips,  
"Hoggle!" she shouted again, "Down here!!"  
The light was cut out slightly as a knobbly silhouette of a head appeared in the hole above Sarah and looked down at her,  
"Sarah!" the joy on her friends face vanished to concern as he stared worriedly down, with a small glance to his surroundings above her, "What you doin' down there??"  
"Oh Hoggle," suddenly feeling like crying again Sarah craned her neck to stare up at him, "Can you get me out of here, please…I'll tell you…I'll tell you later…"  
At the strain in her voice Hoggle was spurred into action,  
"Course I can! Just sit tight now…s'all right…"

The head withdrawing from the small hole meant light flooded into the oubliette as Sarah heard the tapping of Hoggle's feet fading into the distance at a run. Suddenly anxious that something would go awry Sarah began pacing up and down beneath the hole above her, tilting her head this way and that, trying to see what was going on above her and glancing fearfully around the dark space behind her.  
_What if he knows?  
What if he comes?_

There was a tiny shriek as a rope tumbled down beside her and startled Sarah out of her panic.  
"Sarah??" the rough voice drifting down to her was full of sudden worry,  
"It's alright, I'm ok!" she called back up reassuringly, despite insidious and unbidden dark thoughts clouding her mind, suggestions she'd caused a friend alarm or hurt through considering only her own feelings or actions. Trying to dispel them was unavoidable; Jareth's words had driven deep.  
"Can y'climb?"  
Nodding up at Hoggle in response Sarah licked her lips slightly and looked up at the ceiling and opening in it which suddenly seemed so far away. Determinedly she placed both hands upon the rope. Above her Hoggle looked warily left and right and then back down again. With a lingering look of her own about the oubliette, Sarah's eyes searched for a hand that may grab her or a crystal that might come flying from the darkness when a glint of reflecting sunlight caught her eye. She paused and considered it. "One second!" she shouted up. Darting away from the rope and retrieving something from the floor Sarah set it firmly between her teeth as she set her hands upon the rope again.

It took only a few painful inches of progress before Sarah realised how tired she was. Breath hissing between her clenched teeth, sweat beading across her face and generally trickling unpleasantly all over her body she glanced briefly up at Hoggle's face which had steadily been getting closer and steeled herself and her aching muscles. Shoulders throbbing and hands burning from the tight grip and coarse rope Sarah came closer and closer but was noticeably slowing down. Looking down at the floor below and then up to the glimmer of sunshine in the opening above her again she despaired.  
_Perhaps it would be better to just let go…_ the traitorous thought crossed her mind. It seemed so simple; was there any point anyway? A cry from above cleared the glazed look that had settled over Sarah's eyes. Painfully, methodically, one hand reached above the other and once again she was climbing.

Upon seeing her dreadful pause Hoggle added to his words of encouragement by gripping the rope and began to strain against it, hauling it up ever so slightly, the fairies flittering about him, poking and prodding with their shrill squeals of vicious delight. The both of them panting and grunting with exertion finally led to Sarah feeling a cool morning breeze drift across her face. Setting an arm outside the opening she prepared herself for one last final effort as Hoggle dropped his end of the rope and swatted the biting fairies that clustered about them, administering a few lethal squirts of poison. One last wrench upon her arms and with her body dragging along the dusty floor Sarah's legs scrabbled out of the oubliette and along the floor to good flat, solid ground. Spitting the object from her mouth she took great gasping breaths. Lying on the floor could never have felt so good.

Fairies dispersed Hoggle scuttled over to her side, opening her eyes at the sound of his approach Sarah dragged herself off the floor to a sitting position but could not stop her head drooping down with exhaustion over crossed legs.  
"Sorry I couldn't help ye more, I int getting no younger and you're a lot bigger'n last time…" he patted her shoulder gently, if uncertainly, and shuffled from foot to foot. The slight contact he had made acted as if breaking a spell of some sort; with a huge sob Sarah flung herself at him. Eyes widening Hoggle looked as if stricken, his arms held aimlessly in the air above her. No matter how many years passed the whole affectionate contact thing was still a bit much. Then he felt the shuddering of her body as Sarah began to cry again. Hesitantly, but gently, Hoggle lowered an arm and stroked her back as softly as he could manage, gruffly muttering some soothing nonsense words of comfort.

After a short time and with a deep breath Sarah leaned back onto her knees, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.  
"Thank you," her voice was filled with emotion as she met her friend's eyes.  
"Y'had me worried then," Hoggle rubbed his forehead and then gestured with a guarded nod to the dagger Sarah had carried up with her between her teeth, "Whas that for?"  
Leaning over and retrieving it from the floor Sarah thought fast, "I found it earlier, I thought we may run into trouble…"  
"Hmm," Hoggle murmured in reply, whether he believed her or not Sarah listened as he continued speaking with a nervous look around, "Trouble that'll find us very soon now you're outta there... How'd you get here anyways?"  
"It's a long story," Sarah replied with a sigh as he helped her to her feet, "But you know I wouldn't have got here by myself…"  
Hoggle understood those words well enough and with a short wave of his hand motioned for her to follow as he set off at a run.

On unsteady legs Sarah followed and for the first time took stock of their surroundings. Pale dust kicked up from the road under Hoggle's heels in front of her and the road seemed to stretch for miles alongside a huge hedge that seemed to stretch as equally far on her right. To her left was a sparse kind of wasteland, similar to that which she found herself in the very first time she arrived in the Labyrinth, all dust and blackened trees. Struggling along on unsteady legs Sarah shot brief glances at the hedge as they ran on, it looked, aptly, like one of those hedges that made up a maze and she wondered what lay behind it. She was to find out soon enough though, as Hoggle slowed his pace and motioned her to the side of the hedge at a sudden opening in its tall and leafy frame.

Breathing heavily Sarah leaned against the branches and leaves, regardless of the uncomfortably poking of twigs at her back. Through bleary eyes she watched Hoggle peer slowly around the corner of the opening and then swiftly draw his head back out of sight. He gave her a considering look.  
"This ain't the safest route but its quicker than most, n I think the fastest option is the best by how you're lookin'."  
Beyond words Sarah merely nodded and steeled her failing body, dragging her last reserves up from somewhere she didn't even know existed within her.

They both edged around the corner of the rigidly straight opening in the hedge this time, hands clasped. And as they stepped out into the exposed space Sarah could not hold back a gasp. Who'd have thought the Labyrinth could contain such a place; wide, dark gravelled paths branched off inside the walls of the huge hedge, bordering small lawns of lush green grass and towering white statues forming shapes and figures unknown to Sarah. In other squares of grass a collection of pale rocks would sit, or a single bush dotted with tiny blue circular flowers of some kind that filled the air with a heady scent. Forgetting their haste Sarah stopped in her tracks and gazed about her at the tranquil setting.  
"Where are we?"  
"Castle gardens," Hoggle muttered, dragging her forward by the hand and disliking the vague, distant quality to her voice.  
And it was far too quiet.

Edgily he inched across the gravelled pathway, Sarah following somewhat drearily behind him. Shooting fearful glances behind and to the left and right, Hoggle began to feel quite thankful for the dagger Sarah carried, despite his reservations about its origination. Upon one of his backward looks he saw the exhaustion in his friend's eyes and tried to slow their pace as much as safety and sensibility allowed. At least they were nearing an exit from the gardens.  
But that silence…it was unnerving.

Hoggle led her hastily through the gardens and across a patch of perfect lawn to a rough, almost unnoticeable opening in the hedge. The branches were bent backwards and broken off at the opening and there were deep scuff marks in the dirt. Regaining some of her wits Sarah shot a questioning look at him.  
"Goblins use it sometimes…it's the least obvious,"  
Nodding Sarah considered the decision, the reasoning was sound but not in the least comforting. They waited, backs pressed against the edge of the hedge and straining their ears for any sound from behind it. When there was nothing to be heard, or seen when they peeked around the corner, Sarah let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

Crawling through the small hole or tunnel on her knees Sarah cursed the impracticality of ripped jeans as stones scraped at her bared legs and the sandlike dirt poured into them. When Hoggle had cautiously stepped out of the hedge she was rewarded with a view of part of the goblin city, it seemed to be on the outskirts though and the only movement was of a few chickens scratching around behind one of the ramshackle dwellings. It did not stop her from taking several long looks about.

They slipped from building to building, sheltering in whatever cover could be found. At first their pace had been steady, calculated but as they made more easy progress a sense of unease settled over them both. Darting between buildings swiftly turned into a fully fledged sprint; both overcome and suddenly fearing to hear the clattering of armour and feet behind them. Gasping for breath Sarah dared not turn round but charged on with panic fuelled energy, at her side Hoggle suddenly tripped on the uneven floor. With a cry and still running she managed to grasp his arm and haul him upwards as they neared the gates. Gates which stood ghostly open and unnervingly devoid of anyone or anything.

Stumbling through those gates they did not stop until well out of sight and dropping thankfully down onto patchy vegetation on the other side of a small rise in the land. Peering over the rise from the cover of a spiky bush Sarah was greeted with the view of an empty road, entirely devoid of pursuit. Sliding back down and dropping her head back against the rise of the ground she let out a weak, delirious laugh and shook her head. Beside her Hoggle puffed for breath and was damning and cursing everything with a lot of focus on idiocy in between. Few minutes had passed before he was on his feet again and with a groan Sarah heaved herself up from the wonderfully accommodating ground.

Resolutely, and with a hurried backward glance they continued on, on as Sarah was informed, to the safety of the bog.

* * *

Fuzzily, a straw kind of roof came into focus. Blinking a few more times Sarah took stock of her surroundings and was immediately aware of the deadened and heavy feeling of her limbs. Turning her head slightly to get a better view of the small hut she appeared to be in alerted another presence in the room. There was a low and soft bellowing sound and suddenly her vision was filled with a large orange shape, a small excited twittering sound from its side started up and a startling wet but undeniably dog like touch upon one of her limply hanging hands made her start upright.  
"Here, get out the way," the orange shape Sarah was just associating with Ludo shifted to the side as Hoggle approached her and held a small cup of water to her lips.  
"A most valiant race you made good lady!" Didymus jumped upon the low bed she rested on and brandished his staff in front of her face. The water soothed her dry throat and sharpened her awareness a little more. Turning to look up at Ludo she smiled gratefully,  
"Thank you for carrying me."  
The customary reply of 'Sarah friend' filled her heart with warmth.

Sarah raised herself up into a sitting position and they all withdrew slightly, giving her some space. They looked as relieved as she felt.  
"So… how did ye get here?" Hoggle ventured the question hesitantly but it did not cover his curiosity. Just as her mouth opened to speak Sarah took stock of the expectant and joyful faces before her, all gazing earnestly at her waiting for an answer. Those faces she would have been abandoning as well. How could she tell them what she had been about to do? Every word and every truth came flooding back to her, the elation of escape fading rapidly away. How could she accept their honest and trusting friendship knowing she had almost cut it off entirely.

Closing her mouth again Sarah wordlessly shook her head and with a sickening feeling laid back down again and rolled over, staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

The three companions sat around a small table and all, at regular intervals, checked the still figure lying on the bed briefly with a worried look and furrowed brow. Sarah's energy had been near spent as Hoggle had got them nearly to the bog, her mouth had been gaping for breath and head spinning, he had had no choice but to leave her briefly to fetch help. She had been near passed out when Ludo picked her effortlessly up and carried her back to their modest little home and then completely beyond consciousness when she had been placed upon the bed.

It had been a relief to see Sarah wake up but then, it was as if something had seized a hold of her, some foul enchantment or terrible sickness. It had been a day and she still lay unmoving, listless and unresponding and they had all marked tears on her face. Ambrosius sat faithfully at the bedside, nosing Sarah's hand hopefully from time to time. Whilst she remained in that semblance of life they discussed their options.  
"Sarah sick?"  
It hadn't been the first time Ludo had suggested it, but it didn't make sense, as Didymus told him so, again.  
"No my brother, Sir Hoggle says she ate or drank nothing befouled and was in perfect health when he rescued her so daringly," he fiddled with his whiskers agitatedly in thought, "I was summoned by her only yesterday! I fear treachery." There was a pause as they all stared at their prone friend. Hoggle dropped his head down and rubbed a troubled brow with one hand.  
"Well she didn't get here herself, thas for sure," he said heavily.  
"Perhaps we should consult his majesty? He may have an answer?" Ludo expressed their shared feelings in a worried whine of sorts in response to Didymus' reluctant suggestion.  
"He'd as likely take her back and do bog knows what," Hoggle agreed grimly.

Somewhere a pair of eyes were glinting in a reflection on a crystal surface.

* * *

**A/N: **I didnt intend to end this on such a cliffhanger, there was initially a lot more to come but it was just too much for just one chapter. In theory though that means the next chapter shouldn't take so long to appear - though I do stress the theoretical aspect of that statement!


	4. One All

_**A/N:** Sorry this update is so long in coming, I hope you've all had the patience to stick with me on this! I've had some manic and pretty rough months and then writers block on and off so its been a struggle with this one... but I'm really happy with the chapter, at last heh._

* * *

The glaring light hurt her eyes and in no way helped her tormented mind, scrunching them shut against the sunlight she rocked on her still sore feet and felt even worse than she had done as she glimpsed the looks on their faces. She doubted anything could make her feel any better. But they were trying. Shock, guilt, stress, sorrow wrapped themselves around her, forcing a retreat into herself. It had been hard to hear what they had planned. With resolve she tried to pick her head up, fought to think clearly.  
And by God did she need a cigarette.

Ludo's large and supporting hand at her back, just in case, leant her a little strength and Sarah walked doggedly onward, following the somewhat subdued Didymus upon Ambrosius. Glancing down at her side she noted Hoggle was crossing his fingers, hiding them behind his back.  
"I'm sorry," she uttered lamely, "I just… I just can't-" he shook his head gently at her,  
"Nuthin to worry over."  
But it was. Her every thought was a pitfall, a twisted version of what she thought had been, of what she thought she had been. And she was so tired. She had had rest, plenty of it whilst her thoughts tormented her. Deep down she knew if she wanted she could stand taller, pick up her pace, lift her chin and walk confidently on…but… she didn't want to.

The ground underfoot was becoming sparser and dustier as they walked relentlessly on, leaving the bog (and thankfully its stench) far behind. Suddenly Didymus announced the road was in sight; what road she did not care but her feet and ankles were telling her they would much appreciate a bit of flat ground rather than stumbling and tripping over small grassy tussocks that seemed to populate the area.  
"What road?" her voice was slightly hoarse from its silence as she glanced to Hoggle, trying to ignore the look of relief that spread across his face as she broke that silence.  
"The Road to Nowhere," he said and wrung his hands in nervous agitation, "Managed to avoid most of it cutting across like we did…" he broke off his sentence and glanced up and down the road. Brows knitting in frustration and confusion Sarah looked with him along the wide slabs of pale stone that disappeared into the horizon in each direction.#  
"But why walk to nowhere?"  
"Sarah walk!" At Ludo's joyus command she sighed a little and continued walking on alongside them. A smile stretched across her lips as Ludo joyfully repeated himself once Sarah resumed walking and hunched his shoulders woefully over in a light hearted mockery of her, a tusky grin forming on his face. Yet at the same time that small smile appeared it felt as something twisted inside her and again Sarah felt utterly wretched. She need never see Jareth again, never receive any more statements, mocking but true as they were. Every word he had said was remembered as clear as the empty sky above.

As they walked along, or soullessly trudged in Sarah's case, the sun continued to beat down upon them from that orange sky. Stopping to wipe the beading sweat from her brow once again Sarah looked up ahead in hope that there might just be something ahead. There was, in fact, something ahead: a gigantic wall.  
"Great," she sighed, the others looked questioningly at her, "Our path to 'nowhere' is blocked!"  
"Not quite my Lady!" Didymus assured her, "Yonder wall is in fact the end of the path! Nowhere!" With a small yet crazed bark of laughter he waved his staff onwards and the group continued again.  
"But it's a wall! We can't likely break through it ourselves!"  
"Not wall," Ludo answered her, "Door."  
Sarah peered ahead, tiredly raising a hand to shade her eyes, "I don't see a door…but-"  
"It's kinda a false wall y'see. Folk see nuthin and then decided to turn back, or so 'he' says anyhow," Hoggle filled in for her.  
"I should have known," Sarah rubbed her brow with a groan. She didn't need to ask who the 'he' in question was.

Now that the endless trek had a clearer destination and purpose, involving intrigue and magic, Sarah, without realising it herself, had begun to forget things a little. Her steps still felt heavy and the heat still seemed unbearable but her head was up and her eyes looked forward to the looming wall. As they advanced Sarah could see that its height was far bigger up close and that very dark, green and thick vines grew all over its surface. Surmising the door was concealed behind them Sarah was quite curious about where it would open. Once they finally reached in the shade of the great construction Sarah scanned along its surface and waited for one of her friends to walk forward and reveal the door. However, they all seemed to just keep walking, headed determinedly for the wall.  
"Wait!" she cried after them, running a little, "where's the door?"  
"Wall door!" Ludo howled back at her with an eager wave of his arm. And then he simply kept walking…right through the wall. Sarah's eyes goggled momentarily.  
_Should have known…_

Slightly hesitant she followed right up to the wall's surface. It looked pretty damn solid to her. Slowly Sarah lifted her hand up, and moved it towards the wall, expecting to felt the rubbery looking surface of the vines she gasped in shock when she felt merely nothing at all under her hand which was now invisible. Snapping her arm back she let out a wondrous laugh as her whole hand, safe and unscathed, was again visible. It was good to be back. Without further delay her booted foot passed through the 'wall' and closing her eyes Sarah stepped forward. Like pressing through a gigantic bubble, its sides just parting enough to be able to squeeze past, Sarah entered the Goblin King's realm.

Feeling the sun upon her face again Sarah opened her eyes to the sunlight, and to the sight of the inner Labyrinth with its paving and hedges. Whirling around all she saw was a section of wall covered in a few strands of the same vine that covered the outside wall she had just passed through. But now they were deep in the Labyrinth, deep in _his_ territory. An edginess crept over Sarah remembering the relentless eyes that had bored into her as Jareth had delivered those chilling truths to her.  
"So…why are we here?"  
"To help ye," Hoggle replied honestly, "You're worryin like this, t'aint natural…"  
Feeling her mouth pull downward in a grimace that was trying to hold back an abrupt sob Sarah's heart wrenched inside her; she did not deserve such kindness, they did not deserve such worry. Opening her mouth to speak Didymus cut her off with a wild wave of his staff in her face,  
"Never fear good maiden! It is an honour above honours to assist you! Onward!"  
Rolling his eyes at the incensed cries Hoggle waited for Sarah to reach his side again and they walked together whilst the others scouted the paths ahead. Finding no words to explain or protest Sarah walked in silence, glancing up at each crossway or turn to check for any sign of danger and then back down to her dusted jeans and the floor again.

The enclosing hedges either side of her suddenly disappeared and Sarah found herself in a courtyard. The large urn in the corner looked familiar, as did the pile of rags that were draped over a chair opposite her. The courtyard where they'd met the old wise man…but why where they here? Stuffing hands into her pockets Sarah looked to her friends who were gathered just behind her.  
"We thought 'e might be able to help somehow or another," Hoggle muttered gesturing at the pile of rags, that was in fact the Wiseman, and then looked away from Sarah abashedly. Lying to her friends was almost as horrid as knowing it wouldn't be of any help. The only thing that could help would be to undo all that had been done. But with a hopeful spirit Sarah nodded at them and then walked over to the Wiseman.

"Hello?"  
He grunted in response and blinked several times whilst peering at her from under bushy brows. Opening his mouth the old man paused and considered Sarah, and coughed in what Sarah presumed was surprise as a look of recognition crossed his face.  
"You again!" - even the bird seemed surprised.  
"You shouldn't really be here," his rough voice cut into the tense silence that hung over the courtyard. His mouth remained open as if in pause and his eyelids drooped closed suddenly, there was a long pause in which Sarah heartily agreed with his first words. Again his voice broke the silence as his eyes opened again and he considered Sarah: "but here you are."  
And with that lingering look his head dropped and a long, whistling snore was the last Sarah heard before the bird forcibly pecked at the Wiseman's head,  
"Crazy, tired, old coot!" it laughed.  
Sir Didymus hopped off Ambrosius and gave the man a good poke with his staff to no avail. All that happened was the snoring increased.  
"Useless," Hoggle grouched, throwing his short arms in the air.  
Staring numbly at the bird still knocking with its beak upon the Wiseman's head Sarah pondered its words. Crazy, she knew about that….but she never had been – the fact she was there and standing in the Labyrinth testified to that.  
_Hang on – what had the Wiseman said?! "But here you are."_

Clarity flooded into her like a needed and deserved slap in the face. She could have kicked herself.

No she wasn't supposed to be there, no she wasn't supposed to have tried to kill herself and no she wasn't supposed to have been so selfish: But here she was. Here she wasn't crazy, here she still lived and breathed. Here she was and she would damn well make the most of it. Wallowing in self-pity was only making Jareth right. All the truths about herself laid bare had been too much to confront, too much to handle… but everyone has faults.  
_To think I took that all off __him__ as well!_

"Oh thank you!" she cried suddenly, tossing a small band of silver she had taken from her finger into the slumbering ancient's pot. The ring Jake had given her was of no consequence now; it could be of no consequence, her steely resolve was set and wild elation filled her. She laughed wildly and spun around to see her friends, a woman reborn.  
"Uh?" Hoggle scratched his head, "Did I miss sommat?"  
Merely throwing her arms gratefully around Hoggle and then the others in turn Sarah could barely bring herself to express her thanks.  
"It's a long story," she murmured and then glanced around worriedly, lest a certain Royal pain in the ass decided to turn up and ruin her moment, "but perhaps not a story for 'here'."  
"Home?" Ludo joyously bellowed.  
_Home._

* * *

Settled in a straw-stuffed chair back at the Shack-By-The-Bog (Sarah had noted the scrawled sign outside it this time round) with a steaming cup of something that smelt like tea but was a little too suspicious looking to drink in her hands, Sarah haltingly related her story to her friends. It still wasn't an easy task, and finding ways to say it that they'd understand was even harder.  
"They were going to put me in…" taking a deep breath she tried to explain again "…in an oubliette."  
A place of forgetting. It was kinda appropriate she thought. Though it seemed to have got the message across, Didymus was looking at her aghast.  
"What treachery!" he cried, "Thy own kith and kin!"  
Sarah tried not to wince as Hoggle shook his head, perhaps it had been too strong a metaphor, it hadn't quite been that severe. Brushing off their concern and eager to move the conversation onto something else Sarah shook her head at them and smiled lightly.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm here now,"  
"Sarah back!"  
"That's right Ludo, and back for good this time!"  
"But I wonders why?" Hoggle's muttered comment reached her ears and Sarah looked up at him sharply, "Not to worry ye miss," he apologised a little shamefaced, "It just sure seems strange of him…"

It was true. But she didn't want to dwell on it.

There was a moment of silence and Sarah sniffed warily at the cup in her hands. Suddenly she realised something.  
"How come it doesn't smell in here?!"  
There was silence. Hoggle suddenly seemed very interested in a loose thread on his jerkin and Didymus was staring intently at the rush matting on the floor.  
"Hoggle!" she demanded. Looking up sheepishly he scratched his head and shrugged a little.  
"Truth be told we don't rightly know…" there was a suggestive pause, "tis odd though."

"Isn't it just."  
The crisp, ironic tones from the door startled them all. Struggling clumsily from the chair to face the imposing figure that stood hands on hips in the open doorway Sarah tried to calm herself.  
"I'm very disappointed I didn't receive an invitation to this happy little reunion… but wait… aren't you all supposed to be hard at work rebuilding something for me?"  
Harsher tones crept into his voice as the Goblin King cocked his head to the shambles of the rebuilt bridge. Hoggle cringed. Immediately infuriated Sarah took a step in front of her friend.  
"It's hardly their fault I'm here!"  
Those feral eyes swivelled to her and for a second she regretted speaking.  
"No, its not… is it Sarah?"  
A ripple of doubt ran through her. Faltering, she could only gaze at him as poisonous thoughts and truths began to creep into her mind again, spreading like the vines on the Wall of Nowhere. Yet as she stood as one transfixed by those preying eyes of his, within them she glimpsed something she had overlooked: effort.  
_My will is stronger than yours_.  
The words echoed in her head and triumphantly her resolve returned.

Staring back Sarah smiled his smug smile back at him.  
"That won't work Jareth. It isn't their fault. It's mine. And I like it that way."  
The smile on his face was no more.  
_Crap.  
_"You're to get back to work," the tone was flat as his eyes flicked towards the others who stood with baited breath and then back to Sarah again, "you're to stay at the Castle. Can't have you running around distracting my servants any longer and turning anymore against me can I?"  
His last words were nicely punctuated with a threatening glare.  
At least her words had seemed to have had a profound impact; Sarah reasoned she may as well continue as her friends shuffled out reluctantly.  
"What if I don't want to stay at the Castle?"  
"That insufferable look will be wiped off your face that's what," he snapped but managed to quickly regain his cool and calculating composure, "You have no choice."

Surely, Sarah reasoned, his outbursts meant she had been scoring points in this dangerous little game of words she'd somehow managed to intentionally start  
"Uh, of course I have a choice," it was that tone she'd pissed off Karen with so much in her teens and Sarah decided to accompany it with the same 'are you stupid or something' look. "I'm not part of your little Kingdom here, you can't order me around."  
His lack of reaction was more worrying than anything she had prepared herself for, Sarah looked hesitantly at his still figure through the golden haze of dust motes illuminated by the sun. He leaned almost lazily against the door and held her gaze. An eternity seemed to pass. Just as Sarah uncertainly glanced away, about the room for some unpleasant surprise he spoke again.  
"Actually you are part of this Kingdom. And yes I can order you around. And since you're here to stay now, you really don't have much choice, do you?"  
A cry of frustration escaped her and the teenager she had been impersonating almost broke right through to the surface and stamped her foot at the unfairness of it all.  
"Temper, temper!" shaking his head reprovingly he pushed off the door frame and took a flowing step towards her with a sly grin, "There's always the other option I mentioned…"  
"Shut up!" Sarah fumed, "All or nothing!! I know, I know!"  
"Well," voice smooth again as if he were ending the pleasantest of conversations the Goblin King extended his hand, "Now that issue is settled it's high time to be going Sarah."  
"I don't think so," she was already preparing to make a bolt for the door as he stepped another step closer to her,  
"Oh I do, and I think you'll find I'm _very_ persuasive…"  
Before her legs could even begin to move, a leathered hand clasped about her wrist as he drew closer and then suddenly the world tipped upside down, its colours blurring into one big, psychedelic swirling mess.


	5. Walls

She could feel the bile rising.  
Seeing the contorted look on her face the Goblin King stepped disdainfully back from her with a disgusted sneer. Legs wobbling, Sarah groped around for something to support herself on as her stomach made a very good impersonation of a blender.  
_Oh god.  
_It was coming and there was nothing she could do about it.

With a heave her stomach thoroughly emptied itself on the floor. Gasping for breath and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Sarah stood up from her crouch and caught a glimpse of an affronted countenance. The embarrassment could not have been much worse.  
"I think you ought to sit down," the contempt was evident in his voice, as Jareth stepped neatly across the puddle of what was previously her stomach content. Too fast for Sarah to deflect him, he shoved her backwards with a push to her shoulder. Falling backwards (albeit to a cushioned landing) did not help her nausea. She'd never been good with rides or anything like that and Jareth's idea of travel was like the worst rollercoaster imaginable. She'd thrown up all over Jake before after he'd dragged her onto something insisting she'd love it. The brief memory caused a bitter twist to her heart but she pushed it away. There were more important things to focus on now. Like the Goblin King looming over her on a bed whilst she was shaking and wobbly legged. It was not a comfortable position and unable to defend herself Sarah felt a smattering thrill of fear run through her.

He was looking down at her, hands on hips, those eyes boring into her intently in thought.  
"So I get a room now?" her voice was hoarse from throwing up and her throat burned but Sarah maintained her bravado from the shack, "What's the cost of an upgrade from 'Oubliette Class' then?"  
"Do you really want to know?" the reply was a taunting threat but his eyes and face were distant still.  
"Yeah, actually!" Sarah pushed her advantage, strength returning to her a little. His eyes snapped back to her with a short mocking smile.  
"Tough."  
And then he vanished, materialising into nothingness.

Slamming her hands down on the bed Sarah growled in aggravation.  
"Asshole!"  
Possibly there was an echo of distant laughter; she ignored it and took in her surroundings. A simple square room, a bed, a door which she betted was locked and a nice pile of sick. The emptying of her stomach suddenly reminded her of how hungry she was… lord knows how long ago she'd eaten… the sub on the way to her appointment? And exactly how long ago was that anyway?

She tried the door. Unyielding as predicted. It received a huffy kick.  
Hopefully, Sarah focused her attentions towards the narrow arch of the window. She could probably fit through the gap, with a bit of a squeeze and contortion. However, rather than scrambling to sweet freedom, her chin rested jadedly upon her hand whilst her other hand waved about listlessly in the air outside the window… the window several stories up. Her stomach grumbled loudly at her and Sarah grimaced in discomfort. Pushing off the window with a sigh she flopped onto the bed with the intention of planning some sort of strategy. Thoughts getting as far as imagining tackling Jareth down and wishing for a cigarette, Sarah fell asleep.

* * *

What was the cost of an upgrade from oubliette class?

What was he going to do?

What was so hard about following his finely detailed plans?

Jareth vaguely, sardonically, wondered if he was losing his mind. After all, it was said to happen to all geniuses…  
Well even if she had had some miraculous spiritual healing there was still time. Forever in fact. And was he not the Goblin King?

Feeling more secure he straightened himself out in the long black frock coat.  
And then that smell caught him off guard again. Fire and the Three Winds!! It was almost as bad as the Bog. Grimacing in distaste Jareth glanced at the offending objects stashed in the corner of his rooms – his pristine boots. Covered in vomit. It was a situation when extremely sharp senses were not at all useful. The words 'Jareth' and 'dirt' were simply not meant to ever be joined. Never ever. Oh, and this was more than just dirt. The Goblin King was finding it hard to tell if he was more angry or revolted.

Cautiously he stepped closer, covering his mouth and nose with the white lace that spilled from his cuffs. Within inches of brushing them magically down and restoring them to their former glory Jareth snatched his gloved hand away. Well there was one task for 'she of obstinacy and weak stomach' right in front of him whilst he thought up something more apt for her to suffer. Since when did Kings clean their own boots anyway. Perhaps it would become a regular task he mused – if a little clichéd. He stalked away to the sanctuary of the window and its clean air, eyes narrowing in thought and curling his bare feet uncomfortably against the cold of the flagstone floor.

Soundly clapping his hands together brought a squat goblin through the door.  
"Pick those up!" he snapped gesturing at the crusted boots with his crop, "And follow me."

* * *

Waking to the groaning of her stomach and the pressing need to relieve herself Sarah was caught off guard in the unfamiliar surroundings. She had been about to leap from her bed and jump over the pile of books in the way to her doorway and dash to the bathroom when she remembered just where she was and what had happened.  
Swinging her legs off the bed she glanced desperately around the room for an outlet for her current and urgent discomfort.  
"Oh goddd," she groaned half hopping about the room. And then she noticed the little wooden door adjacent to her bed. She could have sworn it wasn't there before. Sarah stood outside it as still as she possibly could and listened for any sign of danger.

She couldn't hear anything and things were becoming unbearable, she was prepared to take the risk.

Swinging the door open wide Sarah was confronted with the shining lights of heaven.  
It wasn't amazing, but it had a seat and some sort of paper. With a sigh of relief she threw herself into the blissful little box room and slammed the door.

Emerging a few minutes later and considerably relieved Sarah noticed there were a few other adjustments and new fixtures to the room. Approaching a small table with a jug and what appeared – thankfully – to be a loaf of bread she began to feel unnerved. Someone had obviously been in here without her knowledge, while she lay fast asleep and oblivious. Defenceless. Vulnerable. Swallowing hard she shook her head and tried to banish the thought.  
_Well I'm still alive…  
_Sniffing the small and roughly made clay jug and pouring a little out revealed it to be water. It was at her lips when a sudden, chilling thought occurred to Sarah.  
_Would it be poisoned?_

_Shit._

She looked at it and sniffed it suspiciously again.  
_Like that could prove anything in a place like this and with him!_

_Right lets try think clearly. Would Jareth poison me… wouldn't put it past him, and does he have a motive… well, moot point there. But then he hasn't killed me yet. __Yet__. Or he hasn't made me kill myself yet. Yes that's more like him these days apparently. But still… What if it's not meant to kill anyway? Suffering is on the agenda I'm sure. _

With a shiver she remembered the chill of his eyes and the bite of his words that night upon the ridge.

_Well I don't actually have to drink this. _

But since she had actually seen the drink Sarah was now incredibly thirsty. She peered down into the jug again.

_Oh hell! When did I become such an idiot! _

Deciding not to answer her own rhetorical question, with a fit of characteristic spontaneity and courage Sarah raised the jug to an imaginary drinking partner and downed a good measure of it.  
Then sat and waited for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself and chomped into the round loaf of bread. Chewing carefully Sarah nodded to herself appreciatively. It wasn't bad, a little stale but she'd eaten far worse drunk before. And it was food. Her stomach was singing the hallelujah chorus.  
With bread and jug in hand Sarah wandered over to inspect another new feature of her room. Cringing she held the bread between her teeth and bent to pick up the folded parchment on top of a pair of boots she recognised only too well.

'_Your vomit is entirely disgusting. I'm sure even you will be capable of cleaning.'_

The large, swirling and flowing script was just as arrogant as his voice.  
Promptly Sarah crumpled the note up and threw it out of the window. It somehow flew straight back in at her and landed next to the bowl of soapy water near the boots. Turning her back on both, she swallowed the remaining chunk of bread down hard.

Wandering to the next new furnishing – a tall double doored cabinet that looked suspiciously like a wardrobe – with intense curiosity Sarah placed the now empty jug back on the table. Setting her hands eagerly on the dulled brass handles she drew the doors open to reveal a selection of garments she had only ever been to imagine in her wildest dreams and from the pages of her favourite books.  
_And I thought my medieval style prom dress had been something!  
_Aside from that dress in question she'd never worn anything like that since her days of pretending back in the park by the lake. Pretending and never knowing quite how real her fantasies could become. "And the Goblin King had fallen in love with her, jeez, now that would be something scary," she muttered to herself as she rifled through the layers of fabrics and colour.

A deep, wine red dress caught her eye and pulling it out she held it against herself, noting the mirrors on the inside of the doors. The reflection was a shock in more ways than one. For one thing, the dress was amazing. Slashed skirts that fluttered in layered tendrils. Small leaves of fabric that would splay over the top of bared shoulders – which upon closer inspection were very fine black feathers. Though for another thing heavy tired eyes were not helped by rings of smudged black eye makeup and a wild bush for hair. Her skin was pale and her boots had also taken a hit from her upchuck antics earlier. It really was quite a look. And then that made her think; why all the dresses anyway?

Sarah stood holding the dress out in front of her and looked thoughtfully at the reflection in the mirror. As tempting as it was to pull the thing on and spend hours happily playing dress up the minute a dress was over her head or laced up it would be giving him leverage... and who knew for what purpose. Well there would be no satisfaction in that department. Wistfully Sarah took one last in the mirror and then stuffed the dress resolutely back in and slammed the doors shut. Back leaned against the doors as if the dresses might suddenly jump out (and who knew with the Labyrinth…) Sarah wondered about the appearance of the dresses a little longer. No real purpose she could fathom came to mind and with a sigh she heaved herself off of the doors and looked about the room again. Nothing to do.

Sitting down on the bed she tugged off her own boots for comfort and threw them aside. With her terrible aim and coordination they conveniently landed next to the tub of soapy water and the other pair of boots. Giving the offending items a glare Sarah resolutely turned her back on them and sat with her legs crossed staring at the wall. Picking and scraping at the flaky shiny purple varnish on her nails she hummed a little of _Fade to Black_ before getting bored and glancing around the room again. Rolling off the bed and jumping onto her feet took her to the window where she glanced out across the expanse of the Labyrinth Sarah wondered if there was anyone out there now running against the clock. There was a lot more to see than she had experienced herself, patches of pale gardens and glassy pools, deep wide and green forests. Several goblins were chasing a chicken but that's the most her eyes could pick out from such a height. Leaning as far out of the window as she dared Sarah craned her neck around and saw that her room was part of a tower than jutted precariously from the side of the castle, supported but only a few wooden struts and crazily impossible brickwork.

The damsel in distress up the tower. Well it wasn't quite the romantic notion she'd imagined being in so many times before. Neither was the time, stoned out of his head, that Jake had attempted to scale her apartment drainpipe with a flower stolen from someone on the ground floor's pots between his teeth. The memory sprang to mind all too clearly. Blinking it away and refusing to cry Sarah swiftly withdrew her head and turned her back on the window. She had to forget somehow. Taking a deep breath she ran a hand through her ragged hair and pushed it from her face.

Having a look around the room again Sarah found nothing new, nothing to occupy her other than…the boots seemed to be starting at her.  
"Argh! Alright!!" storming towards the bed she grabbed the pillow, slinging it to the hard floor in front of her. Slumping down onto it and sullenly grabbing one of her own boots first Sarah resolved that if she was going to clean anything it would be hers first. They could certainly do with a clean anyway she thought flicking one of the tattered laces to the side. It had been one of those things she'd always meant to get round to but so many more things were more important than cleaning…drinking, eating, reading, shows, shopping... Her mind wandered humorously as she wiped away at the dirt and sick, _perhaps now I've got so much time on my hands I could learn latin, become a karate master, reach the highest point of meditation, master quantum theory… _

The task kept her mind nicely occupied and Sarah was putting the finishing touches to her boots with some polish she'd found when the door burst open with a clatter of armour and much heaving grunting breathing. Looking up from her task to the scrawny goblin that stood officiously in the doorway with a rolled piece of parchment Sarah rolled her eyes and looked back down to her work. It cleared its throat, or that was what it sounded like at least, and unrolled the parchment:  
"The most .. im…imp…impervious Goblin King requires that his boots are returned imidiently in … pristy….pristinn-"  
"Pristine! And it's imperious," Sarah snapped impatiently, not wanting to hear another pompous word, no matter how amusingly it was read out "Well you can tell the impervious Goblin King that they're not damn ready yet and he should come and get them himself!" Hurling the cleaned boot in her hands at the goblin – it missed by a long way – Sarah then watched the squat figure clatter hastily out of her room. Shaking her head at the audacity she picked up one of the ornately tooled leather boots and inspected it gingerly. She had managed to give it quite a coating. Grimacing a little she went to work again with the damp cloth and miraculously still warm water.  
_Figures._

The sun had already been heading down when she'd begun the boots and having finished Sarah now waited in the near dark. Unoccupied again, things such as her howling stomach came to the forefront again and Sarah desperately hoped for something edible to be brought with whomever came to collect the boots. _Doubtful that it would be Jareth. _She began to regret throwing the boot at the goblin now, it could as easily not bring something up for her. If it was even told to in the first place. Her questions were soon answered with the clank of approaching footsteps. Shuffling a little less boldly into the room the goblin was precariously balancing a small metal tray on one hand and had another roll of parchment which was held protectively over his face in the other.  
"Don't worry, I'm unarmed," she called out from her position on the bed and nodded in the direction of the boots placed neatly next to the door.

Plonking the tray unceremoniously down onto the small table, causing the whole thing to wobble dangerously and all of Sarah's will power not to dash across to save her meal, the goblin turned and unrolled the next parchment. The same, quite endearing throat clearing noise sounded before the high, nasal voice launched into the words:  
"You are requeered by the _imperious_" – the goblin sounded quite proud at this – "Goblin King to r…roowse yourself from bed earlier. There will be sev…serr…" the goblin twisted the parchment this way and that in its hand, mouth testing out the word forms and its eyes were crossed in consternation, _no wonder it was having trouble reading!!  
_"Here," Sarah said holding out her hand, "Let me read it – I won't tell if you won't," she added at its hesitant look.

Decidedly it thrust the parchment towards her and Sarah read silently on,

…_there will be severe consequences if you do not meet the standards of this Kingdom and its glorious ruler the esteemed Goblin King. _

Wondering whether Jareth was trying to be more cruel to her or the goblin she pursed her lips in thought. "Do you have anything to write with?" she asked the goblin.

In the end a block of coal had to do, its scrawl across the back of the parchment was appropriate at least. Sarah almost pitied the goblin as it left with the boots and the re-rolled parchment.


	6. Step by Step

"_The most illustrious and noble Sarah requires that you ingloriously piss off. If there was a consequential and sensible reason to wake up then the revered lady might consider doing so." _

Jareth breathed deeply through his nostrils. The parchment crumpled a little under the grip of his fingers and the goblin slowly tried to edge out of the room as quietly as possible. Which wasn't very quiet at all with goblins.  
"Oh just get out!" he snapped resignedly.  
The goblin needed no further encouragement and once the door was shut and serenity restored to his rooms Jareth reread the note. The hanging standards on the walls rippled in their blues and blacks.

At least his boots were, admittedly, clean. He looked down at them approvingly, almost hoping to find a speck of something unsightly left off them so he'd have a reason to send them back. Or go up there himself. It was tempting indeed.  
He sank down into a carved throne that was draped across with a variety of soft, sombre fabrics and sat across it, his legs hooked over one of the arms. Tapping gloved fingers against thin lips Jareth mulled over the past events, from a day or so ago to many, many years before.

He should have just let her throw herself off when he had the chance, he could have even thrown her off himself – the rules, after all, didn't apply up there. But the dramatic and arrogant self that he was just couldn't settle for that could he. And now there was even more risk than there had been those years ago when a spoilt brat of a girl didn't know what she was saying or doing and pushed him further than any other had before.  
Staring out of the window at the black and clouded night for as long as he could bear it the temptation then overtook Jareth. And in a breath he was gone from the room and standing in another, staring down at someone from the foot of their bed. With a flicker of eyelids the thick candle at the bedside was lit and a faint glow cast on the sleeping figure.

Silent as shadow he stood there, watching the girl-woman toss restlessly in her sleep. This girl, this pitiful girl crying out in her sleep with legs hanging off the bed. This thing was his arch nemesis. His greatest threat. Only the need for silence kept him from snorting in derision.

Carefully. That's how it had to be done, she'd break eventually. Patience. He couldn't push her, or she may realise. And he didn't doubt she'd do it.

With a final glance the Goblin King spun on his heel and yet again left a room, this time brushing his hand across the brass doorknob as he went. Sauntering down the stairs his mind was filled with purpose. Walking always helped him plan, and this night was no exception. Points of teeth glinted unnaturally in the darkness of a grin.

Another door, another room. Grimacing he fluttered a hand back and forth brushing aside cobwebs that stretched from shelf to shelf of a labyrinth within a labyrinth: the Library.  
It had been a long time since he'd been in here, longer since that he'd had it cleared, it didn't bother him, Jareth thought with a smile, dry and dusty books burned well. In the dark he still knew the way, treading softly between the towering shelves. There was probably a lot more dangerous truths hidden in those shelves, he mused glancing up and down as he passed along. They could wait, the most dangerous first. The trail of his coat left a long and wide path in the dust when the Goblin King finally reached his destination.

Conveniently there was a fire place in this small and hidden study corner of the large room; he'd forgotten that. Eyebrows raised in mild wonder he turned to the small wooden cabinet fixed against the wall. Taking the silver lock at its front in hand, and with a deft twist breaking it in two, Jareth flicked the doors open with a fingertip. The large tome was safely contained inside, as always… until now. Pulling the volume out, he dropped it unceremoniously onto a broad oaken desk causing a swirl of dust to rise and spiral in the faint light the window let in. Suddenly impatient he waved it away and flipped the volume open, filtering irritably through it. Lines jumped out from the darkness.

_Chronicle and history … And the most unusual run… age of cruelty … a strange impulse … how many children… to beat is to master … misplaced wishes … the girl _

With a thud the book closed and the pages fell together. Sneering Jareth turned to the fireplace, it roared to light, greedy flames flickering in anticipation. Throwing the book to them he watched, exaggerated shadows of his high collar and countenance cast on the walls like some fairytale villain he was supposed to be. History was gone. The historian had been dealt with centuries ago. Some would remember, but none would talk. He'd seen to that long ago. And now the book burned.

There could be no chance. No chance she could find out before he'd dealt with her.

* * *

Bleary eyed and aching from restless sleep Sarah awoke dismally to the tower room. Sighing heavily she flopped over and buried her face in the pillow. Dreams were cruel. Gritting her teeth and screwing eyes shut she tried to banish the images. Her loved ones were gone, she had to accept it.

Rolling over and up into crossed legs Sarah rubbed the back of her hand hard across her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. And then she noticed the candle burning at her bedside. The candle she definitely hadn't lit. Despite the sun streaming through the window, which seemed to be baking already as usual, a chill washed over her. Scrambling over the bed and it's tousled sheets she hurriedly blew it out. It didn't take much deduction as to how it could have been lit… unless candles here lit themselves… It was a thin but plausible to thread of hope to hang onto. But hang on she did.

Until looking up she saw the door standing ajar. In a heartbeat it seemed to confirm her worst fears, and then after that, it started a flare of hope and excitement. Freedom. The how and why it was open didn't matter anymore. It was open! Pushing herself off the bed and springing to her feet Sarah charged across the room and slammed into the door, swinging it wide. The excited racing of her heart turned suddenly to frantic beats of panic as stumbling, she grasped at the door handle, a sheer drop of narrow steps looming before her. Cold sweat breaking over her forehead Sarah clung tight to the handle and yanked herself upright from a terrifying drop. Heart pounding, she shakily backed up the stairs she'd missed to level floor of the room.

Propping herself up hands on knees Sarah looked incredulously at the stairs. Shaking her head she stood and very carefully leant through the doorway… the stairs curled round beyond her sight and no doubt a lot, lot further down.  
"Heck," she muttered faintly. Stepping away again she made her way to the sort of bathroom she'd been granted and splashed water over her face from the niche that was hacked into the wall. Wiping away the vestiges of sleep more thoroughly, Sarah exited into the main room, peeking into the wardrobe at her reflection. She looked better than she'd expected, the sleep, if disturbed, had done her some good.

Firmly closing the door before she could look at any more of the fantastic clothes within, Sarah hunted round the room for the socks she'd thrown off before finally giving in and trying to go to sleep. Finding them balled up against the wall she stretched them out with a grimace. Three, no four days wear and they were more than a little… well… grimy.  
Bare feet and boots it was then. It would be the least of her suffering.

With a slower approach this time round, Sarah headed for the stairs again. Hand trailing the wall and searching for support that wasn't there she edged down a step at a time. They were _tiny_. This would probably be a lot easier if she were a goblin, though she knew not to wish for certain things now. Shaking her head at the thought Sarah bit back bittersweet memories. The treacherous stairs needed her full attention anyway.  
_Who knew how old these things were anyway…  
_Uneasily she looked down at the grey stones that were steadily getting dimmer as she moved further from the light and open door of her room.

Step after steep step.

Legs feeling shaky with the effort she paused after yet another curl around and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
_Well all these will get me fit at least, if I don't fall and break my neck first… probably what he's hoping.  
_Finally light began to creep around the corner more and more as she progressed, with visibility and a level floor beckoning Sarah picked up her pace a little, half sliding down some of the miniscule steps. An archway filled with light came into view; much the clichéd heavenly release. Staggering through it and leaning heavily against the wall she breathed a sigh of relief. And tried not to think of the return trip.

Pushing that thought aside she took stock of her surroundings. A simple corridor, left or right. And the sound of frenzied crashing and banging which had been muffled by the tower walls. Curiosity prompted her turn in their direction, no better choice than any after all. Walking along, strange smells began to reach her as well as the increasing sounds and shouts. Several archways lined the corridors, passing each Sarah had a brief nose inside to find nothing but empty rooms filled with both strange and familiar objects... she was close to stopping for further investigation, but a grumbling stomach and the growing volume of the noises kept her moving. After all, it seemed she would have more than enough time to explore.

A bend in the corridor and a door at its end opened up an interesting scene indeed, revealing the source of the smell and noise. A long wooden table was set in line with the door, stretching back into the room towards an archway that seemed to lead to the outside. Upon this table were scattered a few scratching chickens, broken candles, several pots, a small barrel, impaled forks that vibrated with every thump the table was being assaulted with. Though that was nothing compared to the chaos that ensued _over_ the table. From her view, set back some way from the doorway, all else Sarah could see was a variety of implements, food and small personages (or goblinages) being hurled over the top of the table from one side of the room to the other.

It was hard to keep from grinning as she continued towards the door, the obscure event growing more visible with every step. Pans served as makeshift helmets, wooden trays as shields, ladles as catapults and then any other object to hand as ammunition. Goblin food fights were apparently a lot more dangerous than any planned defence or assault from the creatures. Meat cleavers swished through the air embedding themselves in walls and occasionally goblins – much to the amusement of all – before they were pulled free and lobbed back across the room. From the pale slop dripping all over the place Sarah guessed she'd missed porridge for breakfast. Her stomach seemed to grumble in frustration.

She didn't fancy her chances of sneaking into the kitchen and coming out alive with the dangerously sharp and heavy objects raining down without pause and so clearing her throat a little she stepped just inside the doorway.  
"Um… hello…"  
Slowly the noise died down as those nearest noticed her and then the other troops began to look and see what the interruption was. A hoard of goblins turned to face her, toothy mouths hanging slack in shock. That was until, someone a little behind with the turn of events, lobbed a bowl full of thick brown… gravyish… slop which hit the wall near Sarah's head, showering all over her and sending the unusually, yet briefly, silent minions into gales of laughter. From behind her hand as she disdainfully wiped the stuff from her face Sarah thought she even saw one crying with laughter.

At least the downpour of kitchen implements had ceased. Stonily making her way through the throng of goblins and dropped 'weaponry', Sarah searched out a cloth that was relatively clean on one of the higher shelves in the room. Cleaning herself off more thoroughly she surveyed the room and its still amused occupants, heartily slapping each other on the back or banging their ladles and pans down in riotous amusement. They were just like naughty children. A whole hoard of them. But at that thought Sarah had an idea.

Hand closing around a large iron looking frying pan next to her Sarah, suddenly banged it down loudly on the stone worktop that ran around the edges of the room. That got their attention.  
"Right!" she announced crisply in that annoyed parently tone that had been used on her countless times and had always been affective when she used it on Toby, "If you don't all stop this sillyness right this minute and listen to me I'll…" the usual threat was I'll take away all your toys, or you won't get any desert, or I'll tell mom… but Sarah doubted any of those would translate to well. Grasping at straws she continued with the same force, hoping merely the tone of her voice, and a hands on hips stance she could well imagine Jareth using would make enough impact: "I'll stop you ever coming in here again and you'll never have another food fight, never, ever, again."

It seemed to have worked, they weren't silent but they were at least looking at her now, and clutching quite worriedly to their chosen ammunition. Caught off guard for a moment Sarah took a moment to continue and remember what it was that she was actually in here for in the first place. With a whinging of her stomach it soon came back to her.  
"So, what's for breakfast?" she asked, waving the frying pan a little threateningly for good measure,  
"Porrdige!" a smaller, hairy goblin volunteered screeching with laughter as he…she…it… pointed to the stuff dripping all over the room. Before anyone else could get any bright ideas or start hurling the stuff again Sarah raised her voice above the growing laugher.  
"Is there anything else to eat?" she hoped there was no trace of the pained desperation in her voice that her body was beginning to feel.  
"Down there …" a bass voice offered, whilst several pointed and a few scampered and shuffled towards a set of steps to the left of the door leading downwards to what she hoped was a well stocked basement or something, a pantry, that was the word.

Peering down the steps it seemed pretty dark to her. Grabbing a candle (that hadn't been decapitated) from the central table she warily lit it from a large fire that was bubbling more of the rancid brown stuff over the top of several pots. Back at the top of the little flight of stairs she turned to the crowd behind her, "Now this better not be some nasty trick or else, remember, I'll-"  
"Stop you coming in here and we'll never have a food fight ever-never-again!" she was rudely cut off in mid sentence by the first small goblin who had addressed her, his little voice screeched as he hopped about clearly amused at his impression.

Sighing Sarah rolled her eyes and proceeded down the stairs, prepared for the worst.  
Fortunately it hadn't been a trap or trick and the candles small, soft glow illuminated several shelves, which amongst the mess and jars of things she didn't even want to think about – let alone touch – there were some salvageable items. Bread, a honey pot, some sort of hard biscuits, a withered apple or two, a bit of cheese which looked like it was actually meant to be mouldy unlike the other hairy candidates it sat next to… and then of all the things… a battered tin of Spaghettio's. She didn't want to know how that got there. It was doubtful Jareth was some sort of connoisseur of canned mortal dining. The can was placed lovingly in the frying pan that was doing a good job as a makeshift basket.

The pan full, Sarah struggled back up the stairs under its new weight, new levels of noise reaching her with each step. The chaos had broken out again and was rapidly escalating into a full scale war again. "I would hate to have to be the one to clean up in here…" she muttered to herself whilst studying the room for a safe escape route. There didn't really seem to be one. The archway at the other side of the room was directly opposite her, cradling her provisions to her Sarah muttered something which sounded a lot like 'all or damn nothing then' before charging across, head down towards the opening.

With a sigh of relief Sarah dropped down to sit against the wall once safely outside, the sounds of the ongoing war still faintly reached her from the other side of a courtyard she found herself in. Pushing her hair back from her eyes Sarah winced as she felt the tangles in it, as much as she had tried to rake them out with her fingers brushes really were an apparent necessity. "Ohh I could die for a cigarette," she moaned with a look at her uninspiring and meagre provisions.  
"It could be arranged," the silky smooth voice was full of cool menace as it drifted down to her. Scrambling aside Sarah looked up to see the Goblin King looming over her, casually propped against the wall.  
"I'd sooner murder for one…" she muttered standing up with a glare.  
"Oh, _please_…" he drawled.  
Fuming, Sarah found she had nothing to say against his unyielding exterior and so she simply glared at him instead. They stood in silence a few minutes, the sounds of the kitchen chaos briefly filling the air between them. Despite how much she glared those eyes just stared impassively back at her, almost amused.

It seemed to take a lot of courage for some reason, but hesitantly Sarah found her voice again, "I need a brush."  
"So I noticed…" he replied with the hint of a smirk curling his lips.  
_Smug prick.  
_"If you don't give me one then I'll just have to steal yours," the thought had never occurred to her before then, it sounded pretty good now. He laughed. It was a chilling sound, dry and empty, every enunciation a biting cut.  
"If you'd accepted the wardrobe you found in your … 'cell' … maybe you'd find your own brush in there. Hmm…" he looked skyward as if recalling something "And I was so sure those lovely dresses were exactly the sort of thing you'd have wanted, you always wore one back when the evil stepmother ruled and you were a poor, poor girl forced to look after her awful little brother!"  
His pity was sarcasm in its most noxious form. Sarah's brows knit together in anger but she couldn't quite get any words out of her mouth with any clarity, the frying pan she'd kept hold of suddenly felt very heavy in her hand. As she raised it a gloved hand closed coldy around her own. And she was sure he hadn't even looked away!  
"Let me go!" she spat, struggling away.  
"But we were just getting to the good part of the story Sarah! Don't you want to hear how it ended?" if that face wasn't immovable marble it would have been grinning. He released her hand and the pan dropped weakly to the floor. Sarah slumped against the wall as the classic, unrealisable ending seemed to echo all around her, burying itself in her selfish stupid brain.

"_And they all lived happily ever after"_

"My, my!" the Goblin King's voice was light and airy as he stared down at her, "something must have gone _terribly_ wrong! Here's the selfish princess still stuck in the tower, the weeping family are left alone and the evil King reigns triumphant!"  
With his enthusiasm he could have been speaking to a whole crowd of admirers yet the sole member of his audience merely glared at him through glassy, tear sheen eyes.  
"You need to get over yourself," Sarah finally muttered through gritted teeth when she was sure she wouldn't burst into hysterics. Anger could be a good friend.  
"No, that's your job," Jareth replied blithely, now looking around the courtyard as if bored, "Along with cleaning the kitchen I think, tends to get awfully dirty in there…"  
"Is that the best you can come up with? You could at least use your imagination!" Sarah called spitefully after the King as he began striding self importantly away. He turned very quickly on his heel at that.  
"Clichéd I know but this is a fairytale after all isn't it…" the tone was carefully light, "believe me Sarah, you don't want me to use my imagination."


	7. Fairytale

_A/N: Sorry for the major delay of this chapter, my computer died a horrible death and I was extremely lucky to be able to get the files recovered off it (I'll learn to make back ups one day...) so that slowed things down a lot and then I got horrendous writers block. This chapter is also a bit of a beast, it seems everything came out the bag when I finally got rid of my block - I would cut it down a bit if I could but its really got to be a whole entity! _

* * *

Sarah attacked the plates with a frenzy. If Jareth's face had been a plate it would be scrubbed off the face of the earth… or wherever it was the Labyrinth actually existed in.

At first she hadn't bothered, just sat and looked at the plates and porridgegravy strewn mess contemptuously… but then her mind began to wonder and think about consequences. So with a sigh she heaved herself from the table and approached a mop in the corner; only because she had nothing better to do with her time though…

It had taken the best part of the morning to mop the floor with a mop that had a handle intent on embedding splinters in its user which Sarah was sure had been made with her in mind. After nipping the zillionth splinter out with her teeth Sarah was fed up. Her hands felt like they'd tried to pet a porcupine and her back was killing her. Half tripping over the bucket when she turned back to it Sarah had had a fantastic idea. With much less effort Sarah had filled and refilled the bucket, before repeatedly throwing its contents down the length of the kitchen.

Since the room had been cleaned she had started the washing up. Now, fingers pruny and wrinkled the end of the towering stack was in sight. Less and less light was coming in from the archway at the other end of the room, had she really been in there that long?  
_So this is my existence for the rest of my life. Head dishwasher.  
_Tired and aching, her thoughts were bitter. Though deep down she knew she would do all the dish washing in the world if it could mean the last rash choice of her past could be remade. Or more importantly the harm to everyone she'd probably caused. She heaved a sigh and pushed the next bowl under the soapy water. She would just have to get used to it. At least they were safe. And at least she was too… in some obscure fashion, if safe was what living your arch nemesis could be called.

The brownish water slopped over the side of the sink and over her bedraggled jeans. God she needed a cigarette. Or a cigarette producing fairy godmother if fairytales were in vogue at the moment for Jareth. Just thinking the name sent all sorts of reactions through her, there was just no knowing what he was up to.  
There was a haughty cough from behind her. It seemed she would soon find out.  
Sarah turned quickly, taking care to make sure suds flew from her hands in the King's general direction. Several hit the dark leather waistcoat he was sporting and with some satisfaction Sarah caught the wrinkling of disdain chase across his smooth features. Taking care to flick the rest of her hands with extra vigour Sarah had a small grin on her face as more soapy flecks hit home.

"I wasn't aware I'd said flood the kitchens," the King announced, wiping down his waistcoat front.  
"No you said clean," Sarah replied flatly, "And it's clean. So I think I'm done here now."  
Trying to barge past him whilst keeping a level head was a failed plan from the start. His frame filled the doorway and slight as it was, he firmly blocked her exit. Colliding into a shoulder like granite Sarah was jolted to a stop and then shoved firmly back into the room.  
"Not quite," he smiled coolly at her as she leaned back against the central table glaring at him, "There is the small matter of your safety to consider whilst you are here. I ha-"  
"Safety?!" Sarah blurted out half laughing, "Jeez you are an ass! I'm not that naïve, thank Christ!"  
"Nevertheless," his voice was painfully mild, his face set "You shall have a guardian whilst you are here, can't have you getting hurt can we?"  
Sarah shook her head in disbelief at his audacity; he smiled, ever so slightly.  
"Gobel here will follow your every move to ensure no _accidents_ occur," Jareth smoothly gestured to the short scrawny looking goblin at his side, instantly recognising it from the rude little menace from the kitchen earlier Sarah narrowed her eyes at it. Gobel, in response, made another hands on hips impersonation of Sarah; much to Jareth's amusement. "Ahh, I see you have already met, splendid. Well I won't stop you getting any further acquainted. Good evening Sarah, Gobel."

And with that the Goblin King swept away out of the doorway and out of sight. Sarah glared at him until he vanished, fists clenched she sneered angrily at his retreating figure. That was until Gobel kicked her in the shin.  
"Oww!" reflexively swinging her leg out of the way Sarah looked down to the grinning face of the little creature, "What in the hell was that for?!"  
"Ahah ha ha!" the green pest burst out laughing "Not meant to looks at the King like that, Gobbles looks thatways and gets kicks all the time. Sarah gets kicks too, Gobble kicks you hard!"  
Sarah rubbed her leg soothingly wondering whether to laugh or cry at the thing. The scrawny figure stood picking at one of his pointy little teeth looking quite proud of himself. Moving to a crouch she brought herself to about eye level with him, "So, Gobble," she decided to use his preferred pronunciation, "what if I was to kick you back… really hard?"

For a second it seemed to Sarah that her threat had worked, the slightly maniacal grin she'd pulled had paid off. The gales of pitch defying laughter soon proved that it was merely shock that had subdued him. Gobble shuffled towards her, his huge pointed nose a hairsbreadth away from hers and grinned back with a maniacal grin Sarah could only dream of achieving, "I'd eatcha!"  
More laughter followed as Sarah stood up beaten. Leaning against the tabletop again she looked down at Gobble's hairy giggling form and realised just how childlike some of the goblins were. It reminded her of Toby a little, with a pang to her heart. Before she could get lost in reminiscent and painful musings Gobble distracted her with a poke to the leg,#  
"Time to go! Up, up, up!" he gestured in the directions of the stairs and poked her repeatedly again "Go, go, go!"

With each prod Sarah moved a little more towards the doorway just to stop her leg being savaged. She would have protested but she was really quite tired anyway. Stifling a yawn as she reached the bottom of her never ending staircase of doom she swore under her breath at it. An elevator really wouldn't go amiss here.  
"UP!" Gobble demanded impatiently from behind her  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Sarah turned and held her hands up in surrender. He pointed firmly up the stairs. Turning back, Sarah slowly began her climb, feeling too tired to really be angry with the goblin… it wasn't as if it was his fault he served a prick of a King anyway. She'd get past him in the morning no doubt.

Finally reaching her tower room Sarah grasped at the doorframe for support, her legs were shaking uncomfortably and her heart was hammering against her chest from effort and all the near misses it had just encountered on the stairs. Cutting the cigarettes at the moment was probably a good thing all things considered. Just as she managed to pull herself upright and take a step into the room something small, heavy and loud projected itself at her head. Arms flailing as she was knocked backwards Sarah felt the ground slipping beneath her and was all too aware of the long and painful drop behind her as the thing on her head nattered incessantly in angry indecipherable tones. Spreading her arms wide Sarah managed reach either side of the doorframe again, palms smacking painfully into the cold and rough stone on side and the doorjamb on the other. The thing on her head was screaming now, and Sarah shrieked back at it as she staggered forwards into the room, barely managing to throw her weight forward and off the doorframe.

"Hate you!" the thing whined back viciously, pulling at strands of Sarah's hair, dragging Sarah forward with it. Stumbling along Sarah lifted her arms up to her head and tried to grip hold of what she was sure was a goblin now. Wincing as her hair was strained to and fro whilst the goblin tried to evade her searching hands, she finally managed to grab hold of one of its arms.  
"Don' touch mee!" it shouted jumping up and down, digging its nails into Sarah's head and trying to pull away. Closing her fist tight Sarah felt her chance as the goblin's other hand left her hair and began trying to pry Sarah's fingers off her. Sharply and suddenly Sarah yanked the thing down off her head, taking a few strands of her hair with it. It writhed in her grip as she held it level with her head and it howled defiance, making faces at her all the time.

"Shut up!" Sarah commanded giving it a shake, massaging her head with her free hand "What _is_ your problem?"  
"Stole Blyn's job! Evil girl!" it snapped at her and Sarah held it a little further away from her.  
"What job? Cleaning the kitchen?"  
"NO!" it shouted back "Girl gets masters shoes!! Blyn always, _always_ cleans masters shoes but oh no, now pretty girl comes along she cleans the shoes!" Blyn pouted, pointing at another pair of boots that stood in the corner of the room again. Sarah sighed tiredly and turned back to look at Blyn, who seemed to be a bit calmer now her point had been made, either that or exhausted from her attack. She was a dumpy little thing, with a shrunken, almost old lady face but with none of the matching manners and a wild tuft of whitish hair that floated around her head like a cloud.  
"Look," Sarah said levelly as Blyn wriggled a little, "If I put you down will you promise not to hurt me again. I can make a deal with you," she stared pointedly at the boots and back to Blyn again. This seemed to have a magical effect. Blyn nodded vigorously and made a cross sign in front of what Sarah presumed should have been her heart but ended up around her stomach.

Nodding in agreement Sarah slowly lowered the goblin to the floor, feeling the grime and sweat of her tank top cling slightly to her back as she bent over she was struck with inspiration. Blyn began edging nearer to the boots the minute she was set on the floor, _god knows why they're so devoted_ Sarah thought with a wry smile at the goblin.  
"So, Blyn," Sarah's crisp tone stopped the goblin in her tracks to the boots, "How about getting me a bath tub, and some hot water – clean water… and then I'll let you clean the boots?"  
Nodding vigorously Blyn was out of the door before Sarah could blink. Standing slightly dumbfounded she shrugged after few minutes and let herself fall gratefully back on the bed. "Whatever…" she breathed closing her eyes.

Her peace was soon shattered by the sounds of an army trudging up the staircase; screeching metallic scrapes, clattering feet, snorting grunts and curses. Catapulting herself from the bed Sarah backed towards the wall fearing her deal had not gone entirely to plan. Hand closing around the first thing that came to reach she felt the comforting weight of the iron candlestick at her bedside. Hefting it ready she waited in trepidation, eyes fixed on the doorway. Squeaky yet oddly echoing shouts of "Up, up, hurry!" could be heard over the top of the metal cacophony. It didn't seem to fit the bill of sergeant major, goblin or not.

Brow lined as her eyes drew together in confusion Sarah watched a shining coppery mass grate itself over last few steps and into her room. Blyn's wiry hair became visible over its ledge as she ungainly clambered out and began harassing the two much larger goblins that had pushed it. Tired mind slowly putting the pieces together, Sarah realised that this was her bath and she relaxed her grip on the candlestick a little. As it squealed with friction over the stone floor Sarah gritted her teeth, the clattering of the goblins armour and Blyn's franticly shouted directions combined with the tub were a migraine manifest.

Finally the sound stopped, apart from Blyn capering around the room and inanely jittering in a fashion Sarah hoped the other goblins understood. They leaned heavily against the bath, looking wearily at the exit to the stairs with dulled eyes. Sarah knew how they felt and instantly regretted her selfish bargain; she didn't want to know what it must have took to get that bath up there, let alone the water that would fill it. On the verge of cancelling her bargain and just giving Blyn the boots Sarah's words were halted from her half open mouth.

From where she stood Sarah could see into the smoothly beaten interior of the bath. With a slight tap of Blyn's yellow nailed hand on the outside of the structure the view of the inside was replaced with foaming, steaming bathwater. Blinking in astonishment Sarah looked from Blyn (who was scowling at her) to the inside of the bath again. Then she shrugged off the sensation of stupor, self filling baths were probably all very normal here. The other two squat goblins struggled and tottered uneasily as they were putting up some sort of structure around the bath. Sarah would have liked to continue watching them; it was a cute spectacle in an odd sort of way, but a demanding tug at her undone bootlaces drew her attention downwards. Blyn stood hands on small rounded hips and glared up at her formidably.  
"Now, girl gives Blyn Masters shoes. Deal?"  
"Deal indeed," Sarah agreed with a nod, looking at the screen that now stood around the bath as the two other goblins left, trudging reluctantly towards the door, "The shoes are yours whenever you want them Blyn."

Whilst Blyn dashed fanatically off towards the boots in the corner of the room Sarah rushed almost as quickly towards her bath. It looked wonderful and delightfully old fashioned in the copper tub. She tugged off her boots and peered uneasily around the screen at the sudden quiet in the room. Thankfully, instead of an uninvited and most definitely unwelcome regal visitor all that greeted Sarah's eyes was the sight of Blyn lovingly stroking one of the boots. Shaking her head Sarah withdrew behind the screen again. Her hands reached down to grasp the bottom of her top and were halfway to pulling it over her head when Sarah realised it really didn't feel too comfortable undressing in a place like this. Arms crossed holding the top up in front of her Sarah had another quick peek around the room before quickly flinging the thing off, shimmying her jeans down and scrambling into the tub. Only when she was safely under the cover of the bubbles and water did she take off her underwear; some things were much too uncomfortable to bear. She gave them a good wash under the rapidly browning water. _God knows they could do with it. _

* * *

There was a fire in the library again. Goblins ran to and fro amidst the dark smoke and heady orange light and the Goblin King stood in the midst of it all, throwing book after book on the greedy flames. A quick flip through battered pages, the sight of one dangerous word and the item was tossed to the heat. Another book, and another. Shelf after shelf was emptied by the goblins and brought before him. With the goblins caught up in the excitement of the moment many books reached the fire before Jareth could even spare a glance at their covers. Not that he would have cared. Not that he would have noticed.

There was a frantic edge to the dexterous twists of his fingers as pages where rifled through. A wavering in the rapid movements of those piercing eyes as they scanned line after line. Nothing could be risked. There would be no allies this time, no secrets, no help. She would break. She had to. And she must never find out what he sought to hide in those flames before she finally fell.

He exhaled deeply, wrapping control around himself again. Things were working, his plans were in motion…but what was taking so long?! What did it take? Somewhere inside, somewhere very, very deep down, Jareth had to give Sarah credit for her bravado, for her strength. A book snapped deftly shut and flew to the fire. She'd grown up. This Sarah Williams was a different game entirely from the Sarah he had first tempted and tried. And the prize was now much bigger. He must be patient. Short of going up and presenting her with poison, a noose or a dagger – all which she would reject on principle anyway – there was little else he could do now he'd foolishly brought her back here.

Or was there? Focused once more, his eyes had flickered down to the next book in hand. With a glance at the prettily illustrated cover and title that spoke only of the epitome of fairytales, enchanted balls and masquerades a sly smile crept over his face.  
"Sweet dreams Sarah."

* * *

Feeling thoroughly and gloriously clean Sarah stepped out of the bath and quickly grabbed hold of the towel hung over the screen at her side. Wrapping its softness tightly around herself and holding onto it with one hand for good measure she slung her wet and cleaned clothes over the screen to dry. Pattering around the corner of the screen on tip toes, trying to avoid as much contact with the cold stony floor as possible she hesitantly approached the dreaded wardrobe. The boots, cleaned to a sparkling level, stood at the side of it, Blyn still buffing the leathered toe of one of them with a religious zeal. The goblin looked up obviously amused and intrigued by Sarah's apprehension.

Slowly counting to three and mastering herself Sarah flung open the wooden doors and was confronted by the riot of colour and texture that seemed to burst from its confines. Azures, darkest cobalt, deep green, cream, lace, velvet, feather, bead, silk and that deepest criminally red and black dress she desperately tried to avoid. It took a few minutes of hasty rummaging before Sarah found what she was looking for and threw a heavy item out onto the floor, her hand darted into the confines of wondrous clothing dreams for another few seconds and retreated quickly with a comb before she slammed the doors shut again. Just the glimpses of the beautiful dresses she had seen were far too tempting.

Turning her attention to the item on the floor she settled down beside it crossed legged and began tearing away at the fabric, which was thankfully, very insubstantial. Like hell would she wear anything that bastard gave her, not unless it was to her liking and unrecognisable beyond belief. The dress was one of layers, many artfully pinned and draped fabrics over yet more pinned and draped fabrics, but Sarah knew enough from her teenage fascination with such garments that underneath there'd be a simple basis for everything else to go on top of. She tried not to think about the gloriously soft fabric she was ripping, the golden and white tones she was destroying. Bolts of cloth flew over Blyn's fascinated head as she watched Sarah at work and then followed the journey of the thrown away materials with envious eyes. At last, Sarah had reached the bottom of things and held up a simple white strappy affair with that tapered out slightly from the hips. She pursed her lips as she studied it and then there were more ripping sounds. Another bolt of white fabric settled in front of Blyn who reached out to stroke it gently in wonder.

When the goblin looked back up again Sarah was wearing her heavily modified nightdress. What was left of the elegant and elaborate gown was a thigh high flimsy white dress with frayed ends. Sarah looked down at Blyn with a wicked grin,  
"So, whatcha think?" she twirled a little and was pleased to find the goblin finally smiling at her, even if it was laughing at her. Then she noticed how Blyn's gaze kept drifting towards the piles of sparkling and shining material littered around the room. Sarah studied the little goblin and quickly put two and two together as it picked at the dirty grey smock it wore whilst staring raptly at the golden gauze right in front of her.  
"You can have the bits if you want…" Sarah offered, nodding towards the various piles on the floor, "It's not like I want them" she smiled hesitantly, unsure what sort of reaction her offer would provoke from the volatile creature.  
"For me?" Blyn stared up at her, glassy eyed and half reached towards the cloth at her feet,  
"Sure, want a hand picking them all up?" Sarah was already reaching for the scraps nearest her as she said it. Blyn nodded vigorously.  
"Nice girl," she uttered quietly.

* * *

Sarah sleeps.  
After combing out the final tangles of her hair and cursing each knot to the depths of hell she slept.  
Sarah dreams.

Sarah often dreamt the wild and confusing, erratic dreams we all have. This dream was one of them, a wild mixture of thoughts and experiences, unconscious or no. But this dream was also different. It was guided, constructed…warped.

The colours were vibrant, the settings were decadent and strange yet familiar, a blend of all she knew. In a ballroom there is a crowded bar of sweating and exhilarated people to one side, clad in leather jackets, ripped jeans and with wild long hair trying to shout their orders to the barman over the pulse and thunder of the music being blasted from a band on stage. In between them and the stage strange characters mix and mingle, dancing around each other and together in precise and intricate steps. Ball gowns sweep over a beer spilt floor and cigarettes are held in hands covered with lacy cuffs. Sarah stands in the middle of this, her favourite black dress on over her boots and scans the crowd for someone. She doesn't know who, but she knows someone is there and she needs to find them. It feels as though she's drunk too much, the colours spin too quickly in front of her, the flashing lights reflect too brightly and wildly from the opulent crystal chandeliers.

A masked figure pushes his way through the crowds towards her and she smiles, she knows this is who she was waiting for. He bows low before her and whips of his mask to reveal a paint stained and smiling face. His hair is falling out from the loose ponytail but it doesn't matter, she dances happily with him through the crowds, floating serenely in and out, hearing a different tune under the heavy riffs that are being played. It is a tune long forgotten but just remembered, a tune of deep understanding, deep and barely concealed passion. She's danced to it before but she can't quite place the memory, though remembering it begins to become more and more important. Looking to her dance partner she realises, in a moment of clarity, that Jake isn't right. He didn't dance to this tune. Stepping apart from him she scans between the assortment of faces, familiar and strange, ethereal or openly real. Then she catches a glimpse of sparkling blue amongst the crowd and her heart leaps strangely as the two tunes around her blend confusingly. She realises the figure is moving away from her and she tugs herself from Jake's arms to desperately follow.

Pushing and squeezing through the figures after him in a way that she knows she has done before she catches up with him, lays a hand on his arm and makes him turn. Every inch of the face invites her in, draws her near. The wild disarray of hair, the mismatched eyes, the feral smile. They step easily into another dance, the forgotten tune blossoming to volumes that drown out the heavier music entirely, sweeping around them and encasing them. She forgets about her prior partner. She would have forgot everything all together except the sensation of those guiding arms and deep eyes staring back into hers. She would have forgotten if he had not released her, pushed her back away from him and let it all come rushing back to her. The louder music rises in her ears to uncomfortable pounding levels and then she sees that paint streaked face. That honest face staring after her and her new partner, marked with betrayal and hurt.

Guilt floods her and she runs towards him, shouting explanations and pleas. He stands as if frozen. When she reaches him she tries to grasp his arms and explain, to draw his attention to her but her arms pass through his like mist. Horrified she draws back and shouts at him, waving her hands over his face. He doesn't even blink. Sarah screams, feeling the noise tear at the back of her throat but he simply turns away, oblivious to her presence.

Wildly she turns round and sees that sparkling blue and sombrely black clad figure staring at her from across the room. He isn't smiling but she knows there is a satisfied smile hidden behind that face. She realises, only now, that this is the enemy. Clarity comes only too late and she flees as she once fled. Crashing out of the double doors to the ballroom she emerges in a room that graces her dreams and nightmares frequently. Her dream self recognises it with the trepidation and horror her waking self would. The staircases fill her vision, falling and rising impossibly around her. And at every turn there is her family, happily enjoying their time together in this strange place unknowing of the danger! Sarah leaps into action, she must save her family, even if she can't comprehend why there are multiple versions of them around the whole room. A deep seated urge tells her she must get them out at all costs and powers her legs as they stamp frantically up and down endless stairs. Closing her eyes against the overpowering vertigo as she steps over the edge of one set to land on another she is in reach of her family, shouting as she runs towards them she wonders why they don't even look up to see her. Then she runs right through them, just as her hands had passed through Jake before. Looking behind her in dismay at the now empty space she knows that one family group in the room must be real. The rest are just traps he has set her, delusions to slow her down.

But group after group she runs through them, their figures dispersing into the impossible room. There is one group left. They do not disappear when she goes through them. But they do not see her either. Desperately crying at them and trying to pull at their hands, their arms, anything she looks about the room for some sort of hidden way to free them. And then she sees him, lounging casually on the stone steps across the room.  
"Why can't they see me?" she shouts, "What have you done!?"  
"What have I done?" his mock offence is the picture of innocence "You left them Sarah. You will never see them again. They can't see you because to them you're not there anymore. They have accepted that with heartbreaking consent, you are gone to all of them. Gone, vanished… _dead_."  
His last word rings out across the room like the heavy toll of a bell. It echoes around her as the stairs tumble into nothingness and she is pitched into the black void with them.

A scream follows her into the waking world. She cuts it off short before it can be heard or reach its full peak of terror. It turns to a sob, a gasping wrenching sob that is accompanied by tears at her eyes. She turns into the pillow, blocking out the world and trying to block out the vivid dream. "All or nothing," she mutters gripping the pillow tightly, "all or nothing," she repeats again, determinedly convincing herself of a will to go on, "all or nothing," between the sobs.

* * *


	8. Leverage

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, it was full of writers block time bombs just waiting to go off, namely Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo. If I could just leave them out I would but it never feels right to just ignore them! Anyone else?

* * *

Jareth stretched leisurely in bed. The silken sheets were cool and soothing against his bare skin and he lounged in them with utter satisfaction. His mind spiralled through relaxed thought and plans. It had barely taken him any effort at all. Luckily enough her dreams were crazed enough as it was, he thought with a cruel smile, it hadn't really taken much to push them in other directions, to change the tune as it were. He could almost laugh. It was good not to have to worry again. Worry had been an unfamiliar sensation and Jareth had decided very quickly it was one he did not like and did not want to encounter ever again. It had flared in his stomach, riddled his brain and preyed upon him every waking and sleeping hour.

He didn't need a crystal to check on her, he could sense whilst directing her dream the pain and guilt that rippled within her again. With what she had set out to do there was plenty of leverage for him, plenty to work with. If his distortions did not work one night, there were plenty more nights. With all the weight on her shoulders it would not take long. No matter how strong she had got. One easy night's work had shown him that. Though he did not _need_ a crystal there was no harm in using one. He watched her dejectedly trudge from the castle, Gobel following along behind. There were plenty of higher ridges to throw herself from in his world, surely she'd succeed sooner or later.  
His world secure again, the Goblin King drifted off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

The heat was unbearable, it made everything all the worse. Sarah wandered along dejectedly, happy to be anywhere but that bed and sleeping now the light was up and she felt it safe to leave the confines of the castle after wandering its halls all night to stop herself sleeping again.

Despite the bath she'd had her cleanliness was wearing off, sweat beaded above her eyebrows and made even her light dress feel oppressive and uncomfortable. Her clean and glossy hair now hung drably down her back and was probably covered in the dust her boots were kicking up from the sandy orange ground.  
"Gobbles hears you scream, Gobbles knows you 'fraid of the dark!" Gobble capered around her repeating his favourite improvised song, created as of last night. Sarah fought back the urge to kick him. The 'verses' continued.  
"Shut up!" she shouted savagely, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of sleep and the crying, to her surprise Gobble did back off slightly. Not even bothering or caring to question his silence Sarah turned around again and continued her aimless walk.

_All. Or. Nothing.  
_With each mental repetition she beat her feet into the ground, willing herself to believe it, to hold on to it. What had possessed her to say it in the first place anyway?! She had had a very good version of 'all', true it wasn't 'all' but it was better than this, better than the guilt surely? Despite her efforts cracks appeared in her belief. Did 'all or nothing' even matter now she was here? Could she just get rid of the guilt, get rid of everything now?

A hopeful part of her, hidden away and fragiley held wondered if she could ever get back. But did that matter now if they all thought… if they all knew she was …dead?  
Was this whole place even real anyway? She threw her arms up in frustration and query to the land around her. Perhaps she was just strapped to a bed somewhere, dosed up to her eyeballs and proving everyone right that she was completely crazy. She sighed and covered her face in her hands, willing it to all go away. There was no use thinking about anything. She was here now and that was that. What she did or did not do now was really of little consequence.

The sound of running water distracted Sarah from her morbid wonderings. Perking her head up she tried to determine its location and headed off in the direction with a bit more spring to her step. Anything to help kill the heat would be a welcome distraction. Following the curve of a tall, deep green hedge she abruptly halted in her tracks sending Gobble crashing into her legs. A veritable oasis made up the scenery before her and Sarah stood agape at it, it seemed so bizarrely at odds with the land it made her wonder if it was just another illusion. There was only one way to find out.

She walked down into the grassy glade that seemed to be constructed out of nowhere, its sheltering walls were grey and slanting, covered here and there with clusters of thick vibrant moss and with a flood of water cascading over and yet impossibly back up it again into and from a deep clear pool, dotted with lily pads and their large white blooms. Sarah skirted the pool's open edge warily, after all, things weren't always what they seemed. The endless haze of spray from the falls caught in the sunlight and cast a hazy rainbow of light around the area. It seemed far too unreal and convenient. She glanced at Gobble who didn't seem too concerned at all, and was happily launching rocks into the pool. It gave her a little more faith and she approached one of the towering walls of stone, palm first she reached out to it and was rewarded with the very solid and cool feeling of damp stone against her hand. She pressed her body against it and reeled in the coolness it offered.

It was when she finally began to calm down, to come to her senses and to grip tighter her tenuous hold on life, that Sarah realised she probably wasn't meant to have found this place and a certain someone would be along to ruin it shortly. Unless he'd hoped she'd throw herself from the top, she thought with a glance to the dark towering ledge outlined by the sun above her. It made her pause for thought as she considered what her mind had just brought to the fore. Hearing Gobble shriek her head snapped quickly back to the scene of the pool, sure that whatever monster that lain hidden in its depths had finally decided to show itself and devour her. Instead she saw Gobble hastily scampering out of the way of a giant orange ball rolling towards the pool. It landed in it with a tidal wave inducing splash and a joyful cry.

"Ludo!" Sarah shouted happily, hastily pulling her boots off and flinging herself into the pool after him. The water went right over her head and she shivered appreciatively at its coldness as she kicked up to the surface through the filtering blue light. Shaking her hair back from her eyes and blinking away the water as she emerged Sarah smiled as she saw Ludo searching around the water for her in the opposite direction."Ludo!" she felt the smile spread easily across her face as he turned  
"Saraah?" the giant beast lumbered around to see her, drops of water hanging from his shaggy fur, "Sarah!" he splashed towards her with happy recognition and bellowed up the hill waving, "Sarah here!"  
"Onwards Ambrosius!" the shrill cry from behind her told Sarah that she was definitely going to be forgetting the horrors of her thoughts and dreams for this day. Turning she fought to stop herself laughing as Didymus charged down into the glade, with Hoggle clapping a hand wearily to his head in defeat and exasperation following behind.  
"Brother Ludo what were you thinking?!" Ambrosius shouted madly as they capered down the hill at an ever increasing pace, "Lady Sarah, get out of the water at once! You may catcheth a fearsome cold!" They were drawing nearer and nearer to the water now, Ambrosius' face was a picture of self-satisfaction as he charged towards the water, tongue lolling. Didymus seemed to finally sense the rapid increase in pace, immediately leaning back and pulling on the small saddle, and then the dogs ears in an effort to slow it down,  
"Ambrosius, stop at once! Ambrosius!... Ambrosiiiuuuus!"

The last cry suspended itself in the air for several minutes as Ambrosius jumped headlong into the pool. Sarah bit hard on her bottom lip to stop her laughter as Didymus seemed to launch himself from his not so faithful steed's back and into the air, desperate to avoid the water. The little fox flew through the air thrashing it with his lance, threatening gravity not to do its inevitable work. Landing in the water with a small 'plop' he continued his thrashing as Ambrosius paddled happily away.  
"Brother Ludo! Assist a fellow knight in peril… I cannot… gulp…swim!" he floundered under the surface for a few seconds before re-emerging, the feather in his cap drooping forlornly. Sarah started towards him unsure of how you best saved a gallant knight from drowning without crushing his dignity when Ludo calmly fished his brother from the water by the jacket. Didymus dangled in midair shaking himself and waved his lance sternly at Ambrosius "Thou hast cost thyself a meal, insolent steed!" he swayed around to look at Ludo's beaming face, "Now, brother Ludo, wouldst thou kindly put me down on dry land?"

Several pleasant hours passed in that glade and Sarah soon forgot her troubles, realising there were ties she had here that would be just as selfishly slashed with any fatal escapist action on her part. The oppressive heat of midday was dying away and the warm breeze that caressed her skin was comforting as she stretched out next to the pool drying off. Thankfully she was drying quickly; going for an impromptu swim in nothing but a flimsy white nightdress left you with certain wardrobe malfunctions Sarah didn't quite think about before she'd acted. Ludo was similarly stretched out and Hoggle had even rolled up his sleeves a little to feel the sun, she idly mused how long the peace would last.

Gazing into the deep blue of the pool and the lilies that bobbed tranquilly on its surface with the never ending flow of water up and down the smooth rock face Sarah sighed, "I don't think I'll ever understand this place," she let her thoughts escape out loud, "Do you think I could ever get back?" turning to her friends again her tone was almost hopeful.  
"Well…" Hoggle scratched his head, "It all depends how you got 'ere really… and er… with you being…er doing what ye' did…" the dwarf struggled for words  
"It's ok," Sarah said with a soft smile, "I thought as much anyway… it just makes me wonder why I'm here even more!"

A united ripple of shifting positions and clearing throats ran through the circle of her friends, immediately sitting upright Sarah eyed them all carefully "What?"  
"Sir Hoggle has been thinking," Didymus began before abruptly snapping his mouth closed at a glower from Hoggle, Ludo whined a little in Hoggle's direction and the dwarf shuffled around turning his back on him. Gobble snorted with laughter from where he sat further up the bank dropping rocks into the pool.  
"Hoggle," Sarah warned tapping her foot impatiently, "Tell me…"  
"Agh alright, y'done it now – what'd ye have to bring tha up for" he muttered at Didymus as an afterthought before blustering around, doing anything but meeting Sarah's eyes while he explained, "See… like I were sayin' theres all rules for how yer here and why yer here and such…n rules for what ye can do here if ye follow…" he glanced around the glade warily and it reminded Sarah uncomfortably all too much of the first few times she'd met him, after glancing around herself she motioned him on, "When y'where here the first time, like others who did…what you did with your brother and … well then yer here, you run and, usually ye fail… but well ye didn't and that don't happen often, and uh when it does then ye'd usually stick around but ye didn't and tha were fine with him but now yer here again I think 'e wants ye to well…" Hoggle grimaced and made a sort of jumping motion and Sarah nodded in understanding, the suicide attempt was a bit of a touchy subject and better left well alone, "…He wants yer to try that again cos normally when ye don't lose then ye can t-"  
The words stopped as Hoggle's usually ruddy face paled several degrees, Didymus growled a little at the back of his throat and Ludo lumbered to his feet.  
"Great." Sarah muttered as the imposing shadow fell over her and then stalked around the circle. Jareth stepped into view, the pinnacle of extravagance and austerity, a velveteen navy high buttoned waistcoat over billowing cream sleeves and crisp dark leggings that shimmered as the sun skittered across them.

"Sarah, Sarah," he sighed looking down at her, of course the arrogant dick had to stand in front of the sun, it glared into Sarah's eyes sending coloured spots dancing across her vision as she attempted to stare up at him. Resorting to squirming to find shade and laying a hand over her eyes she just managed to see the oddly amused expression on his face as he obviously took stock of her, eyes lingering on the crown of lilies she'd fashioned herself,  
"Sarah," he continued, visibly enjoying her discomfort, "The crown of a queen really isn't for you. A girl who can't even control her own life, let alone look after her little brother should really be enjoying the dregs of society unadorned," there was a bite to his words unfairly directed at her friends which made Sarah bristle more at than the insults "though your, _garment_, is most fitting."

Trying to defend her actions, she'd learnt, was futile, instead Sarah grasped around her head for insults as he resumed his stalking around them. Forced to crane her neck around rather than let him out of her sight as he passed behind her Sarah watched the booted feet crushing down the vibrant blades of grass from her left, when she turned expecting to see them re-emerge she was instead staring at Jareth's face. He lounged alongside her, uncomfortably and skin pricklingly close, propped on one elbow with legs eased out before him. The air seemed to suddenly stick in her throat, choking her words. She felt an irrevocable urge to simply gaze in wonder, a faded sense of déjà vu from past years and her first girlish, foolish, infatuation.

Blinking she looked away, head full of the past and heart full of regrets and the painful embers of imagined, fairytale love that swirled, never reconcilable and ever changing like ink in water. By chance the flashes into their turbulent past provided the comeback she'd been searching for and Sarah clung to, anchoring herself back to the present,  
"And the rule of a King should mean jack shit when a 15 year old girl can get past his defences. I dread to think what a real army could do, I've half a mind to raise one myself and then set a few 'royal' things straight…"  
As she looked back to him, eyes flashing with the challenge she didn't really have in her, Sarah saw him freeze. It was the slightest movement, passing for the briefest time but she saw it, the chilled look that stole over those engaged and preying eyes, the thin lines that crept across a furrowed brow and drew at the corners of thinly pressed lips. Unsure if it was just her own fear at the sudden turn in mood or whether the temperature really had dropped several degrees Sarah reflexively rubbed at her chilled arms.

Jareth's breath misted languidly in the air as the tightly held indrawn breath was released, warmth returned slowly to his limbs as his mind countered the threat that had been more real than Sarah could ever have imagined. He'd only just stopped the damned dwarf from telling her everything – and there would be words about that – and then she almost discovers the truth herself without even trying to think about it. His heart now thrummed in relief more than alarm as the quick workings of his brain reassured him there would be very satisfying answers to the girl's threat. _Enemies_ and _armies _could be killed.  
"A stupid mortal, a crotchety dwarf, a delusional knight and an orange lump? Its one thing to get through unscathed and reclaim what you wished away, entirely another if you intend to be serious about that threat…" Hearing his smooth words as if from a distance Jareth wondered whether to push her to out and out war anyway, after all, it would be a swift and simple solution to his current problems. Though as he stared into those defiant green eyes his mind couldn't envisage the task of brutally crushing her under his boot, couldn't put the merciless and bloody victory into reality. A chill seemed to grip him in a clinging embrace. It was disconcerting at the least. He shifted position and laid a hand firmly on Sarah's arm, it was time to move things to more controlled ground.

Inhaling slowly he gave himself over totally to the Labyrinth's power, letting it flow through him and fill him entirely. Breathing out again he could feel the change of the air, the sparseness, the emptiness of it, the absolute clarity and pureness. The lush scenery was now a smudged smear of colours, gently washed into one another creating a soft comforting blur. Jareth focused on the outline of the castle, that sandy stain on the horizon and set towards it. He flowed seamlessly over the land, blending through the atmosphere with every fluid step. Colours seeped by him and whipped around his body like grains of sand in the wind. Pulling Sarah along hardly hindered him, he smiled whilst looking back at her tightly shut eyes and clenched fists; the only focused vision afforded to him in the power soaked surrounding. He revelled in the fleeting speed and vast strides as they seemed to fly over the land underfoot. It was reassuring to know that power still remained with him, the sensation washed his prior concern and disquiet away.

And then he brought his feet to firmly touch the ground, stepping out of the haze and flow into the familiar scenery of his throne room. Dropping Sarah's arm Jareth stepped fluidly to the side with a sneer of disdain as she staggered and retched. Shoving a goblin out of the way with the toe of his boot he proceeded to the velvet draped throne and lounged back in it, eyes flickering briefly and repulsively to the sight of Sarah on her hands and knees making sounds like a strangled chicken. At least the Goblins were amused by it. They crowded around her, pulling on her hair and clambering onto her back, he grinned and made sure she saw it as she struggled upwards shaking the Goblins off. "Do you have to do that?" her voice was hoarse and rough and she spat a little, he tried not to flinch as the offending drops landed near his feet. Smirking, he shrugged a little and let her silently fume.

Her stomach was still threateningly churning and her head was just catching up but yet again she had seen Jareth waver and the knowledge pushed her on relentlessly. And now she knew he wanted her to kill herself again. Whatever the reason it didn't matter. What mattered was that now she knew there was no way hell she would be giving him the satisfaction. On top of that he'd also ruined another day. "So… what happens if I end up, sticking around, you know…?"  
It didn't quite wipe the smirk of his face but he straightened a little, propping himself up regally on the arms of the throne and steepling his fingers together.  
"What makes you think you will?"  
"Because I can," Sarah drew herself up taller. He smiled.  
"You think so, do you? The guilt doesn't bother you anymore does it? No one you miss?" she tried valiantly to keep the composure on her face as he continued, "Ah, the heart of stone..."

He seemed to gaze through her then, eyes seeing more than the fabric of reality before him, stretching back into memory and time. Face an immovable mask there was no telling what thoughts passed behind the frozen gaze. He looked different, she thought, almost calm, almost yet not quite. There was an intensity, a definite poise held ready or perhaps in remembrance. Sarah shook her head; Jareth was a labyrinth in himself.

The movement broke his reverie and he lounged back into the throne once again, fixing his eyes on Sarah. Before she could even open her mouth to question him the sly smile on Jareth's face began to change. Startled Sarah took a step back as even the teeth began to change, to straighten, to look more human. Then everything else changed as well, changes that pulled hair into a scruffy dark ponytail, earnest dark eyes, the glint of light on hooped earrings, an honest faced Jake, army boots and all. Clapping hand to mouth Sarah fought to stop herself from crying out and watched in horror as 'Jake' slowly waved to her, a twisted mocking smile appearing on the so familiar face. The features stretched again, slowly pulling and pinching to different planes and angles. Hair shrinking to a rough blonde basin cut, a wide, gap toothed smile  
"Stop it! Don't you dare!!" she shouted, voice reverberating around the room before she saw the innocent eyes of her brother.

And then he actually stopped. Jareth's heart thudded within him as he found himself barely able to move, let alone change again. Fleeing back to his own familiar features he forced himself to breathe again as terror threatened to drown him. _It couldn't have happened! It couldn't be done through sheer will alone! Power had to be asserted, claimed!! She couldn't have…  
_The silence stretched longer, any longer and then she may realise.  
"Heart of Stone was it?" he managed to force the sarcasm into his voice.


End file.
